Before Hunting the Horcruxes
by Windwhistles
Summary: Hermione was well-prepared for the hunt for the horcruxes. But what would have happened if she had started her preparations earlier? Would it change anything? A what-if take on the Harry Potter saga that begins after the trio's sixth year. No pairings as yet.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no part of the Harry Potter universe. Everything is owned by JK Rowling.

**Chapter 1 – _Secrets of Horcruxes_**

Everyone knew that Hermione Granger loved school. She was always the first to answer a question; the first to turn in her exceptionally long, ultra-detailed homework (usually three times the size of her classmates); the last to turn in her exam papers because she didn't want to miss writing a little bit extra to fully answer a question. In fact, she had maintained her status at the top of her year despite the hot contest to unseat her from this vaunted position by determined Slytherins, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws (her Gryffindor peers had long ago resigned themselves to knowing that she was indeed likely to top any class and instead settled for competing fiercely for the second spot. The other houses disliked this view).

Yet even these understanding peers would have trouble comprehending just why Hermione Granger, witch extraordinaire of the Golden Trio, would be pacing around distractedly in a narrow hallway in front of a blank stretch of wall on the seventh floor – that too on the day that school broke for the summer holidays.

They would probably agree that it was too much even for her. Even barking, as one puzzled student not in the know put it to his equally puzzled friend.

It all began a few days ago with the entirely unforeseen death of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts at the hands of the dreaded Head of Slytherin house, Severus Snape. In his last hours, Dumbledore had traveled with one of Hermione's best friends, Harry Potter, to an undisclosed location to retrieve one of the horcruxes made by the self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort, enemy to muggles and muggleborns everywhere. Horcruxes were decidedly evil by their very existence, given that they were shreds of someone's soul, ripped apart during an act of murder. In their sixth year, Albus Dumbledore, the bête-noire of Lord Voldemort, had confided in Harry that the Dark Lord had not confined himself to just one horcrux – bad enough by itself – but had instead gone for the magically powerful number of seven.

It was apparent, from Harry's information, that Voldemort had come across his knowledge of horcruxes in the Hogwarts library, but much to Hermione's frustration, she could not find even a smidgen of knowledge on the subject in the same place. After much thought, she decided that Dumbledore had probably removed these books from other Dark Lord wannabes who might come to Hogwarts. Hermione sent up a silent prayer of both gratitude (at least no-one else had the knowledge) and frustration (how was she supposed to find out more when the books weren't there?)

The books soared through the open window of the girls' dormitory and plopped on her bed with audible thuds.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. Well, that had been easy. If she'd only known how easy it was to find these books, she wouldn't have wasted so much time.

In the days that had passed since Dumbledore's death, Hermione had scoured every inch of the library, including the restricted section (Professor McGonagall hadn't even needed much convincing), looking for books that would tell her about horcruxes. It stood to reason that she would be the one to look for them. Despite Harry's declaration that he would look for Voldemort's multiple horcruxes, he clearly had no knowledge about them apart from what Dumbledore had seen fit to share – which was pitifully little.

It was therefore up to Hermione to research.

It hardly needed to be said that she would _also_ have to plan for their journey. Harry and Ron, being typical teenage boys, were hardly likely to think of the logistics of hunting for horcruxes up and down the length of their country.

She could only pray that there was no international travel involved. But she made a note to check on that just in case.

She had accordingly started making The List. At the very top of The List was the item: _Find out about Horcruxes, _under which she had bulleted the following:

_Find books about Horcruxes_

_How to destroy Horcruxes_

_Where to find them – likely places _

_Horcrux objects: Gaunt ring, Nagini, Hufflepuff's cup, Slytherin's locket, Riddle's Diary, unknown founder's object_. _Find unknown founder's object_

Judging by Harry's rendition of the events in Slughorn's memory, the young Tom Riddle had already known about the horrifying creations before he had approached the professor. It was highly unlikely that there were books about horcruxes lying around in a muggle orphanage. Therefore, those books had to be at Hogwarts – hidden away by Dumbledore so that other enterprising, power-hungry students wouldn't stumble across them.

Really, Hermione felt quite annoyed with herself for not thinking of this option earlier. And so, in a clear voice, standing by her bed in the dormitory (after making sure that the room was empty), she had tried a summoning spell on the aforementioned books.

She mentally patted herself on the back, and ticked off the appropriate mark on The List as she grimly perused the books lying on her bed: _Secrets of the Darkest Art, Forgotten Realms of Dark Magic, _and two other books.

Hermione took a quick look at her watch. She originally meant to read the books at home. She picked up one and winced at its weight. She would have to find a way to carry all of them, that too with her existing books. She wasn't sure there was enough room in her trunk. But suddenly, she thought: what if there was something here at Hogwarts that could later help them in their quest? She grimaced. There was hardly any time left before they had to board the train.

Hardly any time…

There were no time turners left in the Ministry of Magic … but here at Hogwarts, there was the Room of Requirement.

Hermione grabbed the books and shoved them in her satchel, and flew down the stairs and out the portrait.

Wheezing and panting, she arrived at the seventh floor corridor (mentally adding another item to The List that said: _get fit before potentially perilous quest to destroy evil villain's soul pieces_) and thought desperately: I need a place where I can read these books and still make the Hogwarts Express.

After three turns a door appeared, and she raced in.

There was a comfortable armchair in the middle of the room, and surrounding the room were clocks.

Hermione sat down and dumped the books out of the bag. The clocks started ticking. She looked up, startled, and eyed the clocks. Deciding to examine them later, she took the books out her satchel and picked up _Secrets of the Darkest Art _first. After all, killing someone and using that to make you immortal had to be the darkest of arts. She then brought out her notebook and her favorite quill to take notes and opened the black leather cover. The first page had her fighting the urge to retch. It looked as though someone had shed blood on the pages.

Beside her, a pair of gloves appeared in response to her thoughts, and she put them on gratefully, thanking the room. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then looked at the book again, doing her best to control the queasiness inside her stomach at the sight of some of the illustrations. She had thought that _Moste Potente Potions_ - the book she and the others had used to look up Polyjuice Potion in second year – had been bad, but each of these illustrations seemed to emanate darkness. She did her best to ignore the frightened beating of her heart as she searched frantically. Horcruxes…horcruxes…. She paged through the volume desperately, and there it was – in black and gold script lettering.

Hermione started reading through the finely scripted words, her pen jotting down notes. Her sharp mind was forcing her to look at the horrifying things written down clinically. Later, she would recall those moments in horror, but in that moment, she was focused only on what she was doing, and how it would help them later.

Horcruxes were objects used to split the soul. Wisteric the Fool (Hermione snorted at the name) had invented them after his whole family had murdered by the evil Folgerets that had declared a blood feud. His family had discussed ways to keep themselves alive, and they had searched other cultures myths and folklore and stumbled upon horcruxes. After the murders, Wisteric had vowed to avenge his family and murder the Folgerets who had done the deed. But he feared being killed himself and being unable to complete the task. So he had researched ways to create the objects. He had killed Roger Folgeret, the weakest of them all, and proceeded to tear his soul apart in the process.

_But beware, reader, of this most terrible tearing of the soul. For once ripped, the soul is forever scarred, and thy humanity will be but a shred. The remainder of the soul in the flesh is rendered unstable by this tearing asunder. The soul will feel only fear, the fear of unspeakable wrath descending, of endless darkness. The tearing asunder of something pure will come with a curse that cannot be undone other than through remorse. The sorrow that is born from this heinous act cannot be undone. Should you wish to bring together these torn parts of your soul together, the pain is beyond belief, beyond imagining, beyond the realms of any pain curse – only True Remorse, a true understanding of the pain you have caused and must atone for will give you even a chance to bring your soul together again. _

Hermione paused to roll her eyes and let out a quick snort. True remorse – if only Voldemort would be remorseful and make it easy for them. She let out an almost hysterical giggle at the mental image. She let out a deep sigh and glanced at her notes. The book did not detail whether Wisteric had been successful in his attempts to put his soul together again. After all, he had murdered an entire clan in his bloodlust. So far she had found almost no information on how to destroy the horcruxes. She looked at her watch, but as promised, the room had slowed down time so much so that it looked as though only a few minutes had passed.

She plunged back into the material, looking for anything that might give her a clue as to something that might destroy the horcruxes. Finally, she found it.

"The dreaded monsters found within the demonic heat of fiendfyre…" she read aloud, "and the venom of the poison that resides in the deadly fangs of the basilisk are the only known substances that can destroy the nature of the horcrux itself. The horcrux must not be able to mend itself, and the solution is final – the basilisk."

Hermione thought hard. In the depths of Hogwarts, lay the remains of the basilisk killed by the twelve-year-old Harry Potter. Surely, the great fangs would still be there, holding the venom that they so desperately needed.

As if by magic, a doorway opened in the wall of the Room of Requirement. Hermione looked at it in surprise. Surely that wasn't an entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. Was it really that easy?

But even as she moved towards the door, Hermione stopped herself. This part she could not do on her own. To start with, she didn't know if there might be something else down there. How would she get back? No one knew where she was. She needed Harry and Ron for this.

In addition, they couldn't traipse around the country carrying around basilisk fangs. It simply wasn't practical, not to mention, they could poison themselves by accident.

There had to be another way.

Hermione thought hard again. In her mind she pictured the basilisk, its fangs dripping with – venom. That's it, she realized, sitting up with a start, her eyes gleaming. The fangs weren't important – it was the venom in them that had destroyed the book. What if she got Harry to take them down to the Chamber of Secrets? Then then could extract the venom of the basilisk into vials. If she put an unbreakable charm on the vials, they could take the vials with them on their journey.

That was a good plan, Hermione decided. She noted it down and then looked at the time again in one of the clocks. There were several of them: one showed the actual time outside the Room of Requirement – it had been only a few minutes. There was another clock that showed the time that she had been here. It had started ticking when she had opened the book. She had been here for six hours already.

Once again, Hermione marveled at the wonder that was magic. How was it possible, she asked herself repeatedly? It was her greatest wish that she research the mystery of magic itself. How did it originate? Where did it come from? How had it been spread? There was so much to learn, and it was so fascinating.

There was yet another clock that had appeared shortly thereafter: it was a clock similar to Mrs. Weasley's but it had different hands and sayings. It seemed to be for Hogwarts for it showed the four houses of Hogwarts, the kitchens, the Headmaster's Office, the lawn, the Forbidden Forest, the black lake, the beech tree under which the three of them normally sat, and the classrooms for Charms, Defence Against The Dark Arts and Transfiguration. On it she could see her name as well as Harry's and Ron's. Professor McGonagall was there as was Flitwick. It was customized for her, she realized, and smiled. It would make it easier to find the boys, at least.

She looked around impatiently. She didn't want to leave the room of requirement to contact the boys – she would waste valuable time. She didn't even know if this room would come back. Somehow she forced herself to go back to her notes, and read the section in the book again, just to make sure she had not missed something important.

_To destroy a horcrux is no simple task. Indeed, one could say it was almost impossible to do so given the nature of this entity. A horcrux is no mere thing. It is the manifestation of your soul outside of your form. In this form it can sense those around it – those who mean it harm, those whom it can use to further its wishes. It is not to be said that the horcrux cannot come to life when the maker's physical form is still present. A horcrux possesses the power to harness the magic of those who come near it – draining their magic and their life to sustain itself. _

That's what happened to Ginny, thought Hermione tiredly. What a blessing that Harry had killed Riddle in enough time to prevent the latter from regaining power. Of course, it was wonderful that he had been able to save Ginny at all given that he himself was only twelve years old at the time. But still, they had never realized what the diary itself was. Had Harry not saved them all, they would very likely be facing both the young Riddle as well as Lord Voldemort. The thought itself was horrifying.

It was thanks to Harry that they did not have to face that prospect. Again, Hermione marveled at the young boy who had become her friend. Again and again he had faced perils that had defeated older people but he alone had triumphed. Was it the nature of the prophecy? Or was it just Harry's nature? She had helped provide the information, of course, but in the end, it was Harry who had had the courage to face something so evil and come out on top.

_Their_ _daring, nerve, and chivalry set the Gryffindors apart_, she thought. That was what the Sorting Hat always sang about the Gryffindors. That was why Harry had been able to draw the Sword of Gryffindor from the hat. That was why he had been able to defeat the basilisk. Wait a minute – hadn't Harry said that he had stabbed the basilisk in its mouth. That could be interesting… hadn't she read something…. Oh where had she read it… what had she even read? She cursed out loud.

Wait, Hermione told herself forcefully, just wait a minute. Why was that important? It was unlikely that the sword contained any powers unless…. What did she know about the Sword of Gryffindor? It had been made for Godric Gryffindor by… she huffed impatiently. She knew almost nothing of the sword other than that it appeared in times of need.

A shimmering scroll appeared in front of her. Hermione stared at it, stunned, and then glanced around the room almost as if she were afraid. What _are _you? She asked it silently. Are you the heart of Hogwarts? How can you be so clever, so _magical_? She shook her head as though to clear it of these thoughts. They weren't very productive, after all.

She picked up the scroll. It stopped shimmering as soon as she touched it. It was some sort of contract as she unrolled the parchment, her eyes skimming over it. There was a detailed illustration of the sword in it, right down to the inscription_, Godric Gryffindor. _ Her heart stopped as she reached the bottom. There, at the bottom, were two signatures: _Ragnuk the First _and _Godric Gryffindor. _ It was a contract for the sale of the sword, she realized.

She began reading the tiny scripted words, her quill flying across the parchment with her notes. The sword had belonged to Ragnuk the First during the first goblin rebellion against wizard rule. The then young goblin leader had foolishly tried to placate the wizards by appearing in front of them to speak with them and convince them that the goblins were not hostile towards them per se but merely wanted to be recognized as a nation with equal rights. The talks had been a dismal failure and had ended by taking Ragnuk prisoner.

He had been rescued not by the goblins but by the four founders who had protested the attack against the goblins. Their influence had not been sufficient to convince the Wizengamot, but undeterred they had made plans. Slytherin and Ravenclaw, the most politically influential founders, had been charged with staging an enormous celebration for the capture of Ragnuk, and even Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had attended. In the middle of the party, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff stole away to the prison (Azkaban hadn't yet been built, Hermione noted). The two founders had broken out the imprisoned goblin leader and led him secretly to Gringotts, there to be reunited with his fellows.

They had run into trouble along the way. A group of wizards had followed the two founders and realized what they were up to and attacked the small group. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had defended the unarmed goblin, and it was Gryffindor who had dived in front of one of the worst curses that had put him out. But they had defeated the wizards, and Hufflepuff hurriedly led the goblin on after hiding Gryffindor in a secure spot.

In gratitude, Ragnuk had commissioned a goblin-made object for each of the founders (and here Hermione's eyes opened wide). He had presented to Rowena Ravenclaw a delicate diadem to celebrate her beauty and wit; to Salazar Slytherin, a beautiful locket with a miniature of Slytherin's wife, who had been killed by Muggle villagers ("I _knew_ there had to be a reason for his anti-muggle sentiments!" Hermione said jubilantly); to Helga Hufflepuff a beautiful tea set, knowing the kindly founder's liking for conversation with her students; and finally to Godric Gryffindor, his own sword for bravery.

Hermione continued reading, as though in a dream. Each of the items was a goblin-made treasure, she read. They could not be destroyed by any mortal means or magic. Each item had the ability to imbibe magic that could make it stronger.

Knowing the goblins dislike of treasures passing beyond their holdings, Ragnuk had taken the additional step of willing these items in perpetuity to the founders and their heir, Hogwarts. It was Hogwarts and therefore the students who would be allowed to use these treasures, who would draw upon them in times of need. Ragnuk and his council had given permission.

Hermione sat back in disbelief. Could it be that simple? Harry had already drawn the sword and if the scroll were to be believed, the sword would have imbibed the basilisk venom. So all that was needed was to - where was the sword anyway? If it was back inside the Sorting Hat, she had to go back to the vials of venom idea.

It was time to contact the boys, she decided. She had done as much as she could have at this point in time. Rather than going to them, she'd find a way to bring them here. She looked at the clock. They were in the Gryffindor common room. Perfect. She'd fire-call them.

A fireplace with a roaring fire immediately appeared on one corner of the room. She crossed over and picked up the square box with floo powder that had appeared along with the fireplace.

She threw the powder into the fireplace, and the crimson flames turned bright green. Taking a deep breath, Hermione closed her eyes and thrust her head into the dancing green flames. "GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoy this new story. It's been in my head for a long time, and it explores the idea that as well-prepared as Hermione was for their hunt for horcruxes in the seventh book, what would have happened if a) she started her preparations earlier and b) if she got Ron and Harry involved. **

**Please R&R! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Making Plans

****Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated characters belong to JK Rowling. I own nothing.

**Chapter 2 – **_**Making Plans**_

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were waiting in the Gryffindor common room for Hermione to turn up. It was an unwritten rule that the three of them always set out for the Hogwarts Express from school together. With recent events, it was even more imperative that they stuck together. The only thing that struck them as surprising was that Hermione had not already been there waiting for them, her trunk at her side and a knowing look on her face that said she knew the boys had left their packing till the last minute. It was in anticipation of this that the two boys had surreptitiously crept in to the Gryffindor common room earlier, as if hoping to escape this fate. Since Hermione had not been there, they had sprinted up the stairs to their dormitory and started packing, stuffing things in here and there.

"Finally!" Harry sank down into one of the couches by the fireplace, his trunk by the side. Ron followed his actions and they grinned sheepishly at each other.

"Good thing Hermione isn't here," Ron said. "She'd have our hides for leaving everything for the last minute as usual. It's not as if we're coming back, either, to get our stuff back if we leave it behind."

Harry shook his head. He found it hard to realize he was leaving Hogwarts, which had always been home to him, possibly forever. But no matter what, he had to find the horcruxes. "It's funny that Hermione isn't here though," he mused. "I mean, where would she have gone?"

"Probably the library," said Ron wisely. "You know Hermione. She probably wanted to smell the books or something one last time. I mean, it's not as though she can see it again for a while now, can she?"

"Or perhaps I was making plans for our upcoming trip." Hermione's cross voice cut in and the two boys leapt up as though they had been shot. Unable to find her in the common room, they looked around wildly and yelped as they saw her face in the center of the green flames in the fireplace.

"Blimey, Hermione. Give a fellow some warning, would you?" said Ron weakly, quailing under the intensity of the stern glare she leveled at him.

'What's going on, Hermione?" asked Harry, kneeling in front of the fireplace after verifying that no-one else was present.

"I need you both to come to the Room of Requirement," she replied seriously. "Now. Come fast, there isn't much time. And bring your things with you. I've already brought mine."

"But Hermione -!"

But she had already disappeared. Harry and Ron looked at each other, nonplussed.

"What's gotten in to her?" asked Ron, scratching his head. "Women, I tell you."

"Careful, Ron," said Harry grinning. "You don't want her to pop out of there again, do you?"

Ron paled and threw the fireplace a quick glance.

"Come on, let's go. She said it was important." Harry made his way to the entrance, Ron a few steps behind him.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hermione ran through The List again. She had now found two things about horcruxes, but she was unsure about the rest of the items on The List.

_Shelter – ask Mr. Weasley about magical shelters._

_Books – in case we need information on the way_

_Protection charms – to prevent us from being found. Shield charms, etc. Charms to hide us from view? _

_Clothes_

_Money – Muggle money and wizard money_

_Medicine _

_Harry's Invisibility Cloak_

_Marauder's Map_

_Family Safety_

She thought hard: she knew she was missing something. What was it? Perhaps Harry and Ron would be able to tell her. Her eyes lingered over the last item: _Family Safety_. That was important. She had to protect her family. She couldn't bear it if something happened to them while she wasn't there to protect them. It wasn't as if the Ministry would protect them. There had been no such initiative put forth either in this war or the last war. It was at such times that Hermione truly detested the apathy of the Wizarding world towards the non-magical world. After all, it was that world that was being so badly affected by the war.

Every day, the dementor hordes were growing, judging by all the reports of kissed villages. What would happen if they reached her village? They wouldn't have any way of protecting themselves. Hermione nibbled on her pen, trying to figure out what to do to protect her parents. It wasn't as though she could stay with them. She had to go with Harry. As brave as her friend was, despite his leadership and intuitive intelligence, Harry's knowledge of wizardry and spells was minimal, as was Ron's. She had promised him… and she would keep her word. She knew that Ron felt the same way.

She looked up as the door opened to admit both Ron and Harry, and smiled at them. She thought hard and said: I don't want anyone other than Ron and Harry to be able to enter this room. Perhaps that would keep out unwanted visitors. That must have been how Malfoy was able to resist having anyone enter while he was repairing the vanishing cabinet. She grimaced to herself: why hadn't she listened to Harry and his suspicions about Malfoy? True, Harry wasn't as enthusiastic about spells or learning as she was, but he was immensely intelligent nevertheless.

If she was honest with herself, she would admit that if Harry really put his mind to it, he could easily surpass her at Hogwarts. It was he who was able to think of things that didn't necessarily occur to others – leaps of intuition that connected happenings which would otherwise be had noticed that in their first year. It had been Harry who figured out that Hagrid suddenly having a dragon egg was suspicious.

She resolved that she would pay greater mind to Harry's ideas. Ron's, too. If she had only listened this year, instead of being bogged down in jealousy over Harry's unexpected skill in potions and over Ron's relationship with Lavender, perhaps they could have found out what Malfoy was up to earlier.

Ron's voice broke her out of her thoughts. "So where's the fire then?"

Two chairs appeared at the table for the two boys and she waved them over. "I'm making plans for our journey," she told them.

"Hermione," Harry started gently, "we aren't going right away. We still have a little while. We have to get to our homes first. Remember the train leaves in a little while?"

Hermione looked at Harry affectionately. "I know," she said. "That's why I asked you both to come here."

They looked at her suspiciously. She pointed to the clocks surrounding them and they gaped as if they hadn't seen it before. They probably hadn't, she thought, smiling.

"This room slows time down," she told them. "And I know we have time before we leave to look for horcruxes, Harry, but not as much as we think."

Harry and Ron both looked puzzled. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes s/he said: "What if we need something from Hogwarts? We may not be in a position to come back whenever we want. They may not let us go if we do come back."

Harry grimaced. He could see Hermione's point. Ron nodded slowly.

Hermione pressed on. "Plus, we need to make plans before we leave. We're all going our different ways from the train station and we're not meeting until Bill and Fleur's wedding. I don't think it's a good idea to try to plan in a house with a wedding going on. We'll be needed to help around the house, won't we?"

The boys looked surprised. "Why, what do you need to do?" asked Ron, puzzled. "We just need the bride and groom, don't we? What's all the fuss for? They just have to stand there and get married, and then we'll leave. I suppose we'll have some sort of party afterwards, and then we'll leave."

Hermione's lips twitched. She could see Harry nodding along with Ron as if that was all there was to the whole process. Losing the battle to control her smile, she grinned. "And who's going to arrange for the party then? The drinks, the lights, the food? What about all the other people who are coming? Your mum won't be able to enjoy the wedding if she has to do all the cooking and cleaning. And it's the first wedding in your family. Do you really think your mum's just going to let it be a _small_ one?"

Silence. Clearly, this was exactly what Ron had thought. Hermione smiled at him affectionately and patted his hand. He immediately blushed, his face turning bright red.

"Ron," she said kindly. "It wouldn't be fair to expect your mum to do all the work. We have to help her. And if we keep holing ourselves up while we're there, everyone will suspect we're planning something, and we don't want that. The less they know about us, the better, right?"

"For their own protection," Harry mused, meeting Hermione's eyes.

"Exactly." Hermione turned back to her notes. "I think we should plan as best as we can so that we won't be caught off-guard when we leave."

"Hermione," said Harry exasperatedly. "Things aren't always going to go according to plan. You know that, don't you?"

"Of course I do, Harry," replied Hermione, a little nettled. "But we still need to make a plan of what we need to do, and put together everything we've learned over the years. I really think it will help us."

"But we only found out about horcruxes this year," said Ron, puzzled. "So don't we already know everything?"

"Harry's been fighting Voldemort since first year." Hermione pointed out. "Perhaps he figured out things and Dumbledore may even have let slip something without us knowing it. Regardless, we need to at least try and think of where the other horcruxes might be, and how to go about finding them."

"What have you found out so far?" Harry asked, after a long moment.

She passed him The List and he perused it and then passed it to Ron. Ron looked at it, and then at Hermione.

"I get the horcruxes bit," he told her, "but what's with all the rest of the stuff. Shelter, books and all the rest of it."

Patience, Hermione, she told herself. But Harry got there first. "We need a place to stay, Ron," he said simply. "If we leave your house and all our homes, where are we going to stay while we hunt for Horcruxes?"

"I won't always have the library to research, either," Hermione added. "What if we need to travel somewhere? Find out about something? When we reach a horcrux, what if we need to break through protection charms?"

"Or we need some of our own," Ron finished for her. "All right, I get those. I get the invisibility cloak, too, but why Harry's Map?"

"What?" Harry asked, surprised. "Why shouldn't we take that with us?" The marauders map had been invented by James Potter and his friends. It was a marvelously useful map because it not only showed every inch of Hogwarts but also where all the students and staff were at all times. It was extremely precious to Harry because it was one of the few things he had left of his father and Sirius, his godfather.

"Well, it just shows Hogwarts, doesn't it?" said Ron. "Since we're not coming back, wouldn't it be more useful to one of the people here in case more death eaters get in again?"

"They destroyed the vanishing cabinet," Harry pointed out swiftly. He didn't want to let go of the Map. It was too precious to him. "There's no other way for the death eaters to get in."

"We'll talk about it," Hermione said, catching Ron's eye when he went to argue again. "Can you see whether I've missed anything else important?"

"What, us catch something that you missed?" Ron asked raising his eyebrows exaggeratedly and nudging Harry who grinned. "I never thought I'd hear Hermione Granger say that."

At Hermione's heated glare, the boys glanced again at the list of items before Ron put his hand up. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"This isn't class, Ronald," she said. "What is it?"

"You've missed something, Hermione," her red-haired friend replied, smirking. Harry looked at him, too.

Hermione raised _her_ eyebrows.

"_Food_, Hermione," said Ron with exaggerated patience. "See, you've got the essential items like money and shelter and medicine and even _books_, but you missed the all-time essential. What're we going to eat? I mean, we can't starve, can we?"

Hermione blinked. She hadn't thought of that. She looked again at The List.

"I hadn't thought of that," she said, blushing.

"Obviously," said Ron, smirking. "Ow!"

He rubbed his head, an aggrieved expression on his face. Hermione had hit him with a book. Harry simply rolled _his _eyes at the two of them and continued reading The List.

"How about keeping in touch?" he asked abruptly. As the other two gaped at him, he added. "If we're gone for a long time, your families are going to worry. Don't we need some way to tell them we're safe?"

"They'll be in danger if someone finds out they're in contact with us." Hermione pointed out uncertainly.

"They'll still want to know, though," Harry said quietly. "And if something happens to one of us—"

Hermione held up her hands as though to ward off a blow and Ron shrank back.

For a moment, they stared at each other, realizing the sheer enormity of what they were facing. They were three teenagers, barely of age, trying to take on the challenge of defeating the most powerful Dark Lord in centuries.

If they failed—

"I'll look into it," muttered Hermione, snatching the parchment back from Harry and scribbling on it furiously. She added ways to look into food, too.

"How long will you stay with your aunt and uncle?" Ron asked Harry quietly.

"Dumbledore said the charm would break on my birthday," replied Harry just as quietly. "I'll stay until then, I suppose."

"You won't be able to do magic until then anyway," said Hermione. "You'll have to stay a month, Harry."

"I'll be fine, Hermione," said Harry, meeting her eyes squarely.

Hermione and Ron were quiet. They knew how much Harry hated going to Privet Drive. If he was proposing to stay there voluntarily … Hermione thought about what Dumbledore had said in that sad feast to commemorate the death of Cedric Diggory. There is a choice between what is right and what is easy. Harry embodied that statement. Every year, no matter the harm to himself, he always strove to do what was right, not what was easy.

"All right, so what else do we have to plan then?" asked Ron.

"I've found ways of destroying the horcruxes, but I don't know how we'll get the items," said Hermione. The boys looked at her, giving her their full attention.

She showed them her research, the contract between Gryffindor and Ragnuk, and they read through it all. To her surprise, Harry grinned when she mentioned the sword of Gryffindor.

"It's in Dumbledore's – I mean – McGonagall's office," he said in response to her inquiry. "I suppose that's why it was there. He used it to destroy the ring."

"Let's go grab it then," Ron stood up and moved to the door. When the other two didn't move, he looked back at them, surprised.

"I think we should get the basilisk venom too," said Hermione, looking at Harry nervously. She glanced at Ron, hoping for support. "I mean, what if Professor McGonagall doesn't give us the sword? Or what if we can't take it beyond Hogwarts?"

Harry stood still. Hermione glanced at Ron again and he moved back to stand next to her. "Hermione," started Harry, "I don't think it's a good idea. I mean, it's not _safe_ to go down there. The roof's caved in and the bloody basilisk's been lying down there for _four years_!"

"I know, Harry, but we need it," pleaded Hermione. "It's the only way I know of destroying the horcruxes altogether. Harry, I know it's hard, but—"

Harry pursed his lips and shook his head. Ron spoke: "I think Hermione's got a point, mate. The scroll says the sword's supposed to be for Hogwarts, right? What if it disappears when we take it beyond the border of Hogwarts? We won't be able to come back another basilisk to get it back out, will we?"

Harry smiled ruefully. "I suppose we'll need to go there then. We'll get the sword too, but … it's probably better to have the venom … just in case."

Hermione's eyes blurred. "Thank you Harry," she whispered.

Harry nodded.

Ron grimaced and kicked moodily at the table leg. "Well, what are we waiting for?" he said loudly. "Let's go!"

"We can't, Ron," said Hermione patiently. "I don't know if this room will come back. We still haven't finished planning."

"We haven't?" Ron asked, frustrated. "Why, what else is there? It seems to me you've got pretty much everything on that list of yours."

"We haven't discussed how to find the horcruxes yet," said Hermione. "Ron, we've got to try to at least think of where to find one. Where are we going to start?"

Ron grimaced again and looked at Harry. "You got any ideas, mate? Dumbledore tell you anything?"

Harry shook his head. "No," he said but then looked up excitedly, "but his portrait can. It's hanging up in his – I mean – McGonagall's office!"

"Brilliant!" Hermione cried, beaming. She wrote it down quickly.

"What about the other stuff like protection spells and what-not," said Ron, feeling slightly put out though he didn't know hwy. "_We'll_ be able to practice," he indicated both himself and Hermione, "but Harry won't. The Trace only breaks at seventeen."

"The Trace?" Harry asked, looking confused.

"It's the charm that detects magical activity around those younger than seventeen," said Hermione. "That's how the Ministry traces under-age magic."

"But it doesn't work in places that already have a lot of magical activity. It's not as easy for them to detect underage magic there," said Harry. "So I can't practice in Privet Drive."

"You can't practice in any muggle area," Hermione said.

"You can still do magic in my house, though," said Ron. "Mind you, we'd better make sure mum doesn't catch us."

"Catch me, you mean," said Harry grinning and then froze. "Hang on, that's not possible. I mean, in fifth year, Tonks helped me pack by using magic. Nothing happened then. Dumbledore used it when he came to get me at the beginning of this year too."

Ron and Hermione looked surprised. "Maybe it's just your wand," said Ron.

"Or maybe they somehow recognized that Tonks and Dumbledore were adults?" suggested Hermione. "I don't know, Harry, I don't think it's safe. Just hold off on using magic. Ron and I will take care of that end of things, won't we, Ron?"

Ron nodded stiffly.

Harry looked annoyed. He'd hoped there would be a way past that.

"Blimey, maybe this planning business has something going for it after all," said Ron and ducked as Hermione swatted at him again, huffing exasperatedly.

Harry burst into laughter.

"Come on, we still have work to do," said Hermione, tugging several books over and handing them to the boys.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, hope you're enjoying the story so far. Let me know what you think! :D **

**Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Brainthundering Ideas

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter, its characters, plot or otherwise. All belongs to JK Rowling. **

**Chapter 3**

**Brainthundering Ideas**

"Harry, there's one more item for you on The List," said Hermione. "Actually, it probably applies to all of us but you need it most."

"What is it?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Learn some new offensive spells," said Hermione firmly. "We're almost of age now. But we're still using the hexes and jinxes we learned back in fourth year for the Triwizard Tournament."

"So what?" Harry said, feeling slightly offended. "They've worked, haven't they? I mean, I used _expelliarmus_ to hold off Voldemort, didn't I?"

"Yes, Harry," said Hermione patiently, "but you have to admit everyone knows about that move now. They're going to expect that move from you, and they'll know to guard against it." Seeing that he remained unconvinced she added: " Besides, it wasn't _expelliarmus _ which got you out of that duel with Voldemort but the fact that your wands are brothers and that your magical will happens to be exceptionally strong - strong enough to overpower Voldemort, apparently."

Harry felt like squirming, and he looked at Hermione a little rebelliously. It was all very well for her to talk. It wasn't as though she'd been there at that duel. She reminded him of Zacharias Smith from Dumbledore's Army, who had been scornful of the use of the Disarming charm.

"At least think about it, Harry," said Hermione, sighing as she saw his mutinous face. "I'm not telling you that Disarming is useless - quite the contrary. But what if the other person has a backup wand? What if they are capable of wandless magic?"

"Is that even possible?" Harry asked, surprised out of his sulks by the thought of wandless magic.

"Only by exceptionally powerful wizards," said Hermione. "Dumbledore was one and there were a couple of others mentioned, but I'm sure Voldemort's one of them, too. You need to work on your arsenal of spells, Harry."

Harry was silent.

"Hermione's right, mate," said Ron, entering the fray at last. "I mean, all of us know the Disarming charm now, don't we? So they'll be expecting us to use it again. Moody always said not to be predictable in using spells, remember?"

"That wasn't Moody, it was Crouch," said Harry, taken aback by Ron's support of Hermione.

"All the more reason to listen," said Ron. "The death eater as good as told us how to defeat the rest of the ruddy blighters. Let's keep 'em on edge with spells they won't expect."

For some reason, Harry found it easier to accept these words coming from Ron and Hermione than he would from anyone else. He supposed it was because he knew that deep down, they understood where he was coming from.

"How will I practice, though?" he asked, feeling wary. "We agreed I shouldn't use magic at my home, remember?"

Hermione deflated visibly. "That's true," she said, considering. "What if we asked permission for you to come to Hogwarts every week so you can practice. They can't detect your wand from here because of all the magic that's involved in hiding Hogwarts itself. No-one will need to know and Professor McGonagall can give us all portkeys."

"Yes, but if anyone finds out, we'll be in trouble with the Ministry, won't we?" said Harry, raising his eyebrow.

"Not if they don't know about it," said Ron. "They can't actually track portkeys and apparitions, you know." Seeing that Harry looked surprised at this, he added: "Well, it stands to reason, doesn't it? If they could track people that way, we'd never have to worry about crime again or even You-know-who for that matter. They'd have just followed them around using their portkey or apparition trails."

Once again, Harry had the embarrassing feeling of being the only one who didn't quite understand the way the wizarding world worked. He could see that Hermione already knew this fact, probably having come across it in one of her books. Ron, of course, had grown up in the wizarding world.

"Well, if Professor McGonagall gives us permission, perhaps the Order can help us with apparition or portkeys," said Hermione decidedly. "That way, we don't have to worry so much about practising either. We'll have all the time we need, especially in this room, provided we can find it again."

"That's true," Harry agreed, feeling excited. He had never been able to practice magic openly except within the confines of Hogwarts. But he accepted, somewhat reluctantly, the need to expand his spell range, given that the three of them of them would no longer be inside Hogwarts. "We'll probably need to practice everything we can do non-verbally as well then. That's how the rest of the Order does it."

Ron grimaced, and despite his words, Harry couldn't help but feel the same way. Non-verbal spells required a far greater degree of control, and to date, he had only rarely achieved this feat. Hermione, however, was nodding her head in agreement, and scribbling feverishly on her parchment.

"Well then," she said finally, putting down her quill and looking slightly apprehensive. "I think we now need to get on to the main part of the planning: where we're going to find the horcruxes."

"They could be anywhere, Hermione," said Ron gloomily. "Even if we've narrowed it down to England, it's a whole island to search through."

"Not necessarily," said Harry thoughtfully. "Dumbledore said to look out for places that were precious to Voldemort in some way. They had some sort of meaning."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione, puzzled. "We don't know nearly enough about him to know that - do we?"

"Well, there's Hogwarts," said Harry. He could see Voldemort having left one here.

"Dumbledore would have found it if it had been here, Harry," said Hermione at once, much to Harry's annoyance.

"Hermione," said Ron kindly. "I thought you said there were no bad ideas in a _brainthundering _session. It's not going to help if we throw cold water on each idea right away, is it?"

"_Brainstorming_, Ronald," said Hermione. "But surely Dumbledore would have known if there was a horcrux here. He went all the way to the cave, didn't he?"

"Dumbledore said himself he didn't know all the secrets of Hogwarts, Hermione," said Harry patiently.

Hermione was about to protest again before she remembered that she had promised herself to listen to Harry and Ron more. Swallowing her words, she pursed her lips and wrote down _Hogwarts_ on the parchment. She could see Harry and Ron looking at her in astonishment. It only confirmed how very dictatorial she had become. Even her best friends couldn't believe she was actually open to their ideas because she acted like a know-it-all. It made her feel rather small inside.

"Why don't we look at where we've found the other horcruxes?" suggested Ron. "Maybe that'll give us an idea of where else we can look."

Seeing the other two look at him in surprise, he went red. "Well, it was only a suggestion," he said awkwardly.

Hermione found her voice. "Ron, that's a _wonderful_ idea," she said, beaming at her tall, gangly friend. "I never thought of that. It's the most logical thing to do!"

Harry clapped the blushing Ron on the back. "You beat Hermione at logic, mate," said Harry, grinning.

Ron, still blushing madly, said: "Well, something had to rub off after six years after all."

"Oh hush you two!" said Hermione fondly. "Let's see, there's the diary and the ring."

"Don't forget the locket," said Harry. "Lucius Malfoy had the diary. Voldemort gave it to him himself, according to Draco."

"How do you know?" asked Hermione.

"Draco told us," said Ron, grinning, "while we were under the Polyjuice down in the Slytherin common room in second year."

Hermione blushed faintly at this reminder of the Polyjuice potion that she had made in second year. Her part of the transformation had resulted in a prolonged stay in the hospital wing because she had used a cat hair rather than a human hair. From Harry and Ron's smirks, she could tell they were remembering this too.

"All right, so Malfoy had the diary," she said calmly. "The ring was in the shack near Little Hangleton. Why was that significant?"

"He found out he was the heir to Slytherin there," said Harry quietly, remembering Morfin's confrontation with Voldemort. "Morfin Gaunt told him about the locket and about his father there, too. That must have been when he killed the Riddles and put the blame on Morfin."

His friends looked sickened by the knowledge that Voldemort had killed the remainder of his family.

"The third one was in the cave," said Hermione, writing down everything Harry had said so that they could puzzle over it later. "Isn't that where he took those two children, according to the lady at the orphanage?"

"Yes," said Harry, thinking back to the memory of the young Tom Riddle at the orphanage. "Their names were Amy and Dennis. Voldemort must have done something bad to them in that cave. They were really afraid of him after that."

"So it was the place where he demonstrated his power and make someone fear him," said Hermione thoughtfully. She looked down at the parchment again, trying to make sense of the whole. "Voldemort gave one horcrux to his follower, left another in the place where he discovered something critical about his heritage, and the last was in the place he demonstrated his power as a child."

"Malfoy was a very faithful follower," said Harry, frowning. "What if Voldemort gave a horcrux to another faithful follower?"

"You reckon someone like the Lestranges?" asked Ron shrewdly.

Harry nodded. "They went to Azkaban for him," he said slowly. "The night Voldemort came back, he said that the Lestranges were the most loyal because they'd been the only ones who'd gone looking for him. I can see him giving them, or at least Bellatrix, a horcrux to guard."

Ron grimaced. "I don't fancy going up against Bellatrix Lestrange, mate. Stark staring crazy, that one."

Harry couldn't help but agree more. Bellatrix Lestrange was mad and unpredictable. Her stay in Azkaban had only made her worse, and the thought of getting a horcrux away from her was more than a little daunting.

"All right," started Hermione, trying to get rid of the unsettled feeling in the room, "we've got Bellatrix Lestrange so far - that's another follower."

"Perhaps it's another place where he demonstrated his power or where he found out about his heritage," said Ron. "Blimey, that's a lot of places."

"No, it isn't," said Harry suddenly, feeling excited. "It has to be here at Hogwarts in the Chamber of Secrets. Until Voldemort came, no-one found it, not even Dumbledore. What if he hid a horcrux down there?"

Seeing their blank faces, he hurried on. "Voldemort thought he was from a muggle family until he found out that he was actually of Slytherin's blood. Hogwarts would have been like a home to him, wouldn't it? This is where he learned magic, gained power, and his first followers. What more perfect place to hide a horcrux than the Chamber of Secrets?"

Ron appeared to be convinced and Hermione was frowning deeply. "I think you're right about Hogwarts, Harry," she said carefully. "Certainly Dumbledore and others who looked for the Chamber of Secrets couldn't find it until Voldemort came along."

"But-?" asked Harry.

Hermione threw up her hands. "Basilisk venom is the only thing capable of destroying a horcrux," she said, standing up from her chair and pacing around. "I can't believe that Voldemort would be so careless as to leave a horcrux in the place where a basilisk was roaming around freely."

"But he never thought anyone else would open the Chamber," argued Harry. But deep down, he knew that Hermione was right in this instance. Voldemort would not have left his precious horcrux where it might have a chance to be destroyed."

"He left the diary, didn't he?" said Ron suddenly. "Malfoy told us his father said to stay out of the Chamber of Secrets mess and let the heir do his work. So he already had one horcrux connected to the Chamber. Wouldn't leaving another one there be like, I dunno, repeating himself?"

Harry grimaced but he had to admit his friend had made a good point.

Hermione looked down at the woefully small list and sighed. "We've got a good start," she said optimstically, "but we'd better think of other places too, just in case. Would there have been anyone else that Voldemort trusted, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't think so," he said, "all the others said they'd been under the Imperius curse. Oh wait, we forgot to account for Nagini. She's with Voldemort."

Hermione's face momentarily brightened (they'd placed another horcrux), but then fell (the snake was with Voldemort).

Ron kicked frustratedly at the table legs. "What about the other founder's item, then?" he demanded. "We've got the locket and the cup. Dumbledore said it can't be the sword. What about Ravenclaw? Any sign of anything of hers that you-know-who could have turned into a horcrux."

It was Hermione's turn to shake her head. "I've only found one thing," she said reluctantly, pointing to the scroll which had detailed Gryffindor's sword and the other gifts that Ragnuk the First had made to the founders. "Rowena Ravenclaw received a diadem that would enhance intuition and cleverness. But it's been lost for centuries."

"Sounds perfect for you-know-who then," Ron commented. "He always seems to be finding lost things. The Chamber of Secrets, Hufflepuff's cup… he probably found Ravenclaw's thingamajig too." Seeing, Hermione turn to stare at him, he asked: "What?"

Hermione simply smiled. "When you put it that way, I suppose it makes more sense," she said.

Harry entered the conversation. "So the remaining founder's item that we have to find is likely this diadem, then," he said. He paused thoughtfully: "What's a diadem?"

Ron looked relieved. He'd been about to ask the same question. Hermione, of course, answered at once. "It's like a tiara or a very simple crown. They've got a diagram of it here."

She showed them the illustration of the diadem and Ron whistled under his breath. "That looks expensive. How on earth did they manage to lose track of _that_?"

"It doesn't say," said Hermione, perplexed. "But according to all these sources, despite so many looking for it, no-one's seen the diadem in living memory."

"All right," said Harry wearily. "Let's add it to the list and keep going." He leaned over and grabbed the parchment from Hermione to look at the list. She'd made two columns, one for the horcruxes, and one for their locations or likely locations. _Diary - Lucius Malfoy_, _Ring - Gaunt shack, Locket - Cave, Nagini - Voldemort, Cup - unknown / Lestrange / Hogwarts, Diadem? - unknown / Lestrange / Hogwarts. _

"We still need to look for the locket," said Harry carefully, producing the locket with R.A.B.'s letter. He put down _unknown_ next to the word, _cave_. "We don't know whether he _or she - " _he added hastily seeing Hermione about to interrupt - "managed to destroy it or not."

Hermione closed her eyes and Ron let out a groan. "This is going to be impossible," moaned Ron.

"That's why we're thinking about it now, Ron," said Hermione sharply. "Can you imagine thinking about all these things once we'd set out on the trip? We wouldn't even know where to start."

"Good point," Ron acknowledged with a wince. He sat up, propping his chin on his hand. "How much time have we got left? Can we try and talk to Dumbledore now?"

"We need to get to the Chamber of Secrets first," said Hermione.

"How?" asked Harry. "There was a cave-in in the passage. How're we going to get past that?"

"We'll move it with our wands," said Hermione firmly. "I looked up a few spells for that."

"Of course you did," said Ron chuckling. Seeing Hermione glare at him, he added: "Sorry, Hermione. I just meant it's always you who's well-prepared."

Harry chuckled.

"We need to make sure we've got everything from here," said Hermione fretfully, choosing to ignore Ron. "I don't know whether it will come back after this."

"Good point," said Harry, gathering up parchments, quills, and books. "Are these the horcrux books, Hermione? Did the room give them to you?"

"No, I found them," said Hermione shortly.

Ron looked very interested. "But I thought you said Dumbledore removed them from the library."

"He moved them to his own office," said Hermione, turning pink. "I did a summoning charm from my room and they flew in there. I think Dumbledore must have set it up that way."

Harry and Ron looked at her in admiration and shook their heads. "You're amazing, Hermione," said Harry warmly. "We couldn't do without you."

"Thanks, Harry," said Hermione, smiling at him.

Ron dropped a book with an unnecessary thud. "Well, let's get going then," he said forcefully as they looked at him. "We have rocks to move and fangs to play with."

"What a treat," said Harry sardonically, moving to the door to hold it open for the other two. "I can't wait to get started."

Hermione and Ron laughed in sympathy, and loaded with quills and parchments and bags, they made their way out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4 - Inside the Chamber of Secret

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated characters belong to JK Rowling. Thank you, JK Rowling, for creating such an awesome story and characters and for your generosity in letting us play with them.

**Chapter 4 – Inside the Chamber of Secrets**

They made their way down flights of moving stairs quite easily, Ron having been moved to suggest that Hermione put a featherlight charm on her bag so that it didn't weigh as much as a giant boulder. Hermione had glared at him (but her cheeks had gone red because she hadn't thought of it herself), but had heaved a sigh of relief when her bag no longer seemed to be dragging at her shoulders. The second floor corridor where they had had their adventures in second year was quiet and still.

"We have to make sure no-one comes here while we're down in the chamber," said Harry as they reached the entrance of the girls' bathroom.

"I'll put a keep-away charm on the door," said Hermione, pulling out her wand. The other two went inside and she followed after performing the spell, closing the door of the bathroom behind her.

"Who's there?" asked the quivering voice of Moaning Myrtle. The pearly figure of the plump ghost came out of one of the stall. "Oh it's you lot. Come back to kill someone else, have you?"

"Yes," said Harry, hurrying to the sinks where the opening to the chamber was located. "We're trying to kill the guy who had you killed in the first place. Remember him? Tom Riddle?"

Myrtle's face changed from sneering to fright. "You're going back down there." She smiled smugly. "Well, don't forget my offer still stands, Harry. If you do get killed, you can always share my toilet."

Hermione made a sound suspiciously like laughter. Harry glared at her. "Thanks Myrtle," he said, trying to sound happy about the prospect. An idea suddenly struck him. He glanced at Myrtle, and smiled. "I appreciate the offer. If anyone else comes here, could you make sure they stay away? It's for their own safety, you know."

Myrtle puffed up importantly. "Of course!" she said, her eyes shining.

"Without telling them what's happening, mind," said Ron, feeling this was important to add.

"Thank you, Myrtle," said Hermione, making the gloomy ghost of the bathroom even happier. As Myrtle left, she said: "That was a good idea, Harry."

"Keeps her out of our way, too," said Ron.

Harry wasn't listening. He had found the sink with the snake engraved beneath the tap and had his eyes half-closed, trying to picture it alive.

Hermione jumped when sudden hissing came out of Harry's mouth and the sinks started moving apart. She glanced nervously at Ron as if to ask if this was what happened last time. Ron looked at her and nodded. A minute later Harry had disappeared down the tunnel, followed by Ron. She could hear their yells echoing from a distance.

Taking a deep breath and keeping a firm grip on her wand, she too jumped in and slid down the pipe, trying very hard not to scream. When she felt herself slowing down, she prepared to stop, just barely managing to keep her feet as she came out of the pipe.

Harry and Ron steadied her as she let out a long breath. "Well, that was interesting," she said. "Who'd have thought Slytherin liked sliding down pipes?"

"Maybe he was more fun to be around before he turned all gloom and doom," suggested Ron, grinning.

Ahead of them, they could see a large pile of stones with a small hole cleared in the middle. "Is that where-" she began.

"Yes," said Ron, his tone brooding. "That's where that git, Lockhart, tried to obliviate us and the rocks fell. Come on, we have a lot of work to do if we're going to make an entrance big enough to go through for all three of us."

"Wait," said Hermione, lighting the tip of her wand with a quick _lumos_. "Let's see if the rest of the roof's steady enough first. We don't want to make more rocks fall."

"We need more light," Harry observed. "We're not going to be able to move rocks and light our wands at the same time."

"Oh I have matches," said Hermione, remembering. "Can either of you conjure a lantern?"

Harry looked at her blankly, feeling out of his depth. How on earth was he supposed to conjure a lantern? He looked at Ron and was reassured by the same expression of wonderment on his face.

Hermione made an impatient noise. "Never mind, I'll do it," she said, and handed her satchel to Harry. "Look for the matches, Harry. They're in a small box."

Harry proceeded to rummage inside the bag, feeling strange. Ron had grown up in the wizarding world whereas he and Hermione had grown up in the Muggle world. But somehow, Hermione had acquired a depth of knowledge of magic which very few people had. He had always dismissed it as being knowledge that no-one else cared about, such as information from Hogwarts, a History. But more and more it was being borne in on him just how ill-prepared he was for a magical world. He had next to no knowledge of magic at all other than the few defensive spells in his repertoire. Other than knowing how to transfigure snails into buttons or making tortoises from plates, he had no idea how to conjure things like lanterns or perform protective charms.

If it wasn't for Hermione, it was quite likely none of them would survive the next few months. Ron seemed equally as clueless as him.

Finding the matches, he drew them out carefully, observing Hermione creating her lantern. It was a pretty little thing, he noticed, with little roses on the bottom. He struck the match and lit the wick inside and blew out the match.

"Can you show me how you did that?" he asked Hermione. "We'll need a few. These still don't give us enough light.

Hermione looked surprised, then pleased. "Here," she said, showing him the wand movement. "Keep the image you want to create very strong in your mind and you have to perform the incantantation nonverbally. But first create the image. Have you got it? Now repeat the incantation after me."

As Harry focused both on the lantern in his head as well as the incantation, a bright light came out of his wand and died. He looked disappointed.

"It was a good effort, Harry," said Hermione kindly. "Keep trying. I'll create some more. Oh, do you want to try too, Ron?"

As he heard Hermione instructing Ron, Harry tried again, focusing his attention more intently on his lantern. As another bright flash came out of his wand, he felt a little tired, then squared up to try again. Another bright light came out of his wand to the sound of cheers from Ron and Hermione.

"You did it, Harry!" said Hermione. "Ron's almost got it, too. Come on, Ron, give it another go."

Harry looked at his lantern happily as he lit it. He felt good. He had been able to conjure something out thin air and it was useful. It gave him a new reason to learn spells. He could now see what Hermione was talking about. If the three of them were to go out on their own without the safety of Hogwarts, where their basic needs were taken care of, he needed to know more. And suddenly, he regretted all those hours he had wasted goofing off and playing around, instead of learning more. Of course, he had had fun, but perhaps he could have done as Hermione had and studied a bit more. Then he wouldn't feel so helpless. As it was, Hermione seemed to be the most prepared of the three of them. No wonder she often seemed to get exasperated with them when they couldn't do the things she could.

No more, he decided. He was going to be independent and he was going to contribute to their little group. Ron's whoop let him know that the lantern creation had gone off successfully, and with the light available, they all checked the ceiling and walls of the cave carefully.

"I don't see anything," said Hermione at last. "But we'll try and move the rocks gently anyway, so they don't bang into the walls or something."

"How?" asked Harry. "We'll have to lift them and - oh, I get it."

He glanced at Ron who grinned back. They both pointed their wands at a few rocks and said: "_Wingardium leviosa_."

"Who'd have thought that spell would've come in so handy, eh, Hermione?" said Ron cheekily as Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Stunning trolls, lifting rocks, levitating feathers," said Harry. "And you've still got the pronunciation right, Ron. Impressive."

They smirked at each other and Hermione said: "Oh honestly, you two!"

With the three of them working on moving the rocks, it was far easier to widen the hole to make their way through to the chamber. They crept through silently, and Harry tensed as Hermione gasped, clutching his arm.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said, "I thought it was the real basilisk!"

By now, Harry could see what had scared Hermione. It was a giant skin left behind by the basilisk, probably during its younger days.

"It was there before, too," he said, patting Hermione's arm. "Don't worry, Hermione. The basilisk's dead. I promise there's nothing here to hurt us now."

Hermione nodded nervously, eyeing the skin carefully as they passed it. They came to a giant door adorned with great serpents. Again, Harry hissed in parseltongue for it to open, and the trio went through the doors and in to the Chamber of secrets.

Hermione let out a sigh as her eyes rounded in wonder, gazing around the chamber. "It's actually quite beautiful," she said, her voice echoing in the chamber.

But Harry had no eyes for the chamber. His eyes were locked on the corpse of the giant snake lying there, with its deadly fangs exposed in the light of the chamber. He could remember the desperation with which he had called for help, the tearing pain as the basilisk's fang had pierced his skin. He remembered the teenage Voldemort taunting him just as he now remembered the warmth of Fawkes who had sat and cried on the wound and healed him. Had he really been only twelve? It seemed … so long ago.

He felt a warm grip on his hand and he emerged from the memories, dazed, staring into Hermione's eyes. "It's all right, Harry," she said gently. "You're not alone this time. We're here with you."

He could feel Ron's solid presence behind him, and he nodded his head jerkily. "Thank you," he said, looking at both of them gratefully. "I don't know what I would have done without both of you always being there."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ronald Weasley had always known that Harry had saved his sister from both Tom Riddle and the basilisk. He'd known too that the basilisk was big, but it was only now that he was faced with the reality of it. Harry had never made a big deal out of it, and neither had Ginny. They had all moved past it, accepting with glee the two hundred points apiece that he and Harry had received, and rejoicing in Hermione's return. It was only now that he realized that Harry, small and scrawny as he had been then in second year, had faced not only Lord Voldemort, his superior even then at the age of sixteen, but a giant snake that could kill you on sight.

And Harry had faced both these monsters with a phoenix, the sword of Gryffindor, and the sorting hat for help. He had nearly died from being bitten by the basilisk, but he had still triumphed and had returned his younger sister to them all alive.

Ron didn't think he'd ever felt more humbled than he did at that moment.

He could hear Harry thanking him and Hermione for _always being there_, and suddenly all Ron could feel was shame.

He had always been jealous of Harry on some level, despite being his friend. He had always felt left in the shadows, in fact he'd always felt less somehow, just because Harry was also the famous Harry Potter. Harry had always seemed to outshine him, Ron, whether it was with his wealth, with Quidditch or studies, or anything. In their fourth year, he had abandoned Harry when Harry had needed him most. The whole school had turned against his friend and yet Harry had still managed not only to forgive them all, but to keep fighting for them. He had forgiven Ron without even being asked, and it was only now that Ron realized how very lucky he was to have a friend like Harry.

Harry had never fully confided in either him or Hermione about the Dursleys, but Ron remembered the look of happiness on Harry's face when he and the twins had come to rescue him at the beginning of second year. Harry'd been locked in, Ron remembered, and the whole room had been a mess. Despite all his troubles, Harry'd never complained about anything. Ron suddenly remembered the eleven-year-old Harry approaching his mum so hesitantly asking how to get on to the platform because his relatives had simply left him there. How they'd exchanged sweets on the train, the rags that Harry had been wearing each year because he never got any new clothes.

Everything Harry had ever said about how lucky he, Ron, was to have his family suddenly rang in his ears. Harry had not had anything better despite being wealthy. He had known loneliness, bullying, and unkindness, but he never let that taint how he viewed others. He helped out at the Burrow without being asked. He talked so eagerly with all the Weasleys.

There was no way that Ron could repay Harry for all the countless ways he had saved all their lives over the years. Saving Ron, Ginny and his dad. Giving Fred and George his winnings from the Triwizard Tournament so they could start their jokeshop. Telling the wizarding world despite his injuries and Umbridge's continuous persecution about Voldemort's return. Trying desperately to warn them about Malfoy despite repeated rebuffs the last year.

It was only in retrospect that Ron realized the sheer enormity of things that Harry had done for them all. And was continuing to do by hunting down the horcruxes by himself if he had to.

Not that he would. In that moment, in the face of all that he had realized, Ron made a vow to himself to be as generous and kind as Harry. Perhaps Harry would always be better, but he, Ronald Weasley was going to be the best friend that he could to the hero that Harry was. Because at the heart of it, Harry was just a boy doing his best to survive.

And he needed Ron and Hermione.

He was pulled out of his musings by Hermione bumping his arm. "Ron," she hissed piercingly. "Come on! We haven't got all day!"

She could give a bloke a minute when he was making important decisions, he thought grumpily, following her to the basilisk. After that, he had no more time to think, because he was busy trying to extract the venom from each fang to the vials that Hermione had unearthed from her trunk and had charmed to be unbreakable. It was painstaking, tedious work that required all their skills to avoid the poison touching their skin. By the time Hermione had deemed the quantity they had obtained sufficient, they were all exhausted.

Harry groaned and sank to the floor. "How many vials do we have?" he asked, lying down against the cold stone floor. The others imitated him.

"We have about twenty vials," said Hermione. "I think that should be enough."

"_Twenty_!" Ron sat up and eyed Hermione in shock. "Why do we need that many?"

Hermione also sat up, glaring at him. "They're a good defense to have," she said. "If there's someone threatening us, we can always throw a vial at them and escape!"

He was silenced and so was Harry who had been about to protest. Again and again, it was borne in up them just how large a task they had ahead of them.

"Some of them will have to be in breakable vials, obviously, but if we get captured, or if we lose our wands," said Hermione wearily, "at least we'll have _some_ way of defending ourselves. We're going to be in an all-out war soon. I'm trying to give us as many defenses as I can."

Her shoulders slumped and Ron found himself moving forward to give her a hug.

"We'd better get going," Harry said, getting up. "We've still got to go ask McGonagall about practising here. And we've still got the rest of the Order to - hold on."

"What is it?" asked Hermione worriedly as Harry's face turned red with excitement.

"The order," he said, trying to get the words out as fast as he could. "Why can't we just practise at headquarters?"

"Snape can get in there, Harry," said Hermione.

"That's because Dumbledore was the secret keeper," said Harry, his eyes dimming a little. "But what if we put the place under a new fidelius charm? Then we'd be the secret keepers and even Snape couldn't find us then!"

For a moment, the three of them just looked at each other. Then Hermione grinned triumphantly. "That's a great idea, Harry! It's so simple, too! One of us will have to be the secret keeper and I'll do the charm myself, but then the order can also continue to use it as Headquarters and we'll have a safe place to meet!"

"And I know how we can communicate to your families, too," said Harry. "Sirius gave me a mirror that I never used, and he said it was linked to another one so it was really easy to talk without anyone knowing or being able to intercept us. I just didn't know about it. What about if we set up something like that for both your parents?"

"Or even something like the galleons we used for the D.A." said Hermione in excitement. They looked at Ron eagerly and he nodded just as excitedly.

"I like the plans," he said. "Let's do it."

Harry gave a last look at the Chamber of Secrets. Perhaps it wasn't so bad after all. He'd finally faced it. And this time he'd had his friends with him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**A/N: Yay, things are finally starting to get going. Writing Ron is actually a surprise to me because he's coming out way better than I thought he would. I don't generally like Ron in canon, but I did a little exploration of his thoughts here, just as I did of Hermione in earlier chapters. It was a lot of fun. I guess I just want to make them all more committed to each other as a group so that they're more united, hence Harry deciding to better himself magically, Hermione toning down her bossiness, and Ron realizing his role in the group. I think all these are important. I don't know the pairings yet, probably they won't happen until the end. I don't even know if Hermione will end up with either Ron or Harry. We'll see how the story and the characters develop. **

**Hope you're all enjoying the story! Feel free to leave comments. I love reading them. **

**IrishDiamond: **Thank you for your awesome and great encouragement! You're the best!

**Beatamut:** I did overlook accidental wandless magic. I think I was thinking more about intentional and purposeful use of wandless magic rather than the panic of the moment, so I guess in this story, it wouldn't make as much sense. But it's a good point :D As for the come-and-go room, I've seen it used for those training purposes, too, which is great, because I think it's one of those tools that's completely under-utilized. It has seemingly unlimited potential :D


	5. Chapter 5 - The Diadem of Ravenclaw

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter universe. All belongs to JK Rowling.

**Chapter 5**

**The Diadem of Ravenclaw**

"It's a good thing you found that room with the clocks, Hermione" said Ron cheerfully as they made their way out of the girls bathroom after waving goodbye to a very woebegone Myrtle. "We've still got an hour left to make the Hogwarts Express."

Harry nodded his assent and Hermione smiled gratefully at them both.

"We still have to talk to Dumbledore about what he knows, and try to get the sword from the office," she said. "Do you think we should talk to Professor McGonagall about the portkeys or should we let it go?"

"We should talk to her about the portkeys at least," said Harry, a faint frown in his eyes. "I think it would be useful if we could at least get to Hogwarts if we need to. After all, we know one of the - things - is here."

Wondering why Harry wasn't calling the horcruxes what they were, Hermione went to ask him, but Ron pinched her arm surreptitiously and she subsided, suddenly realizing it wasn't a good idea to talk about those creations anywhere in public.

"Good idea," said Ron, thinking, "but where do we want to come to at Hogwarts? It's a big place and we don't want to land in the common room, do we? Plus, if we want to keep quiet about - things, then we probably have to keep it quiet from McGonagall when we come, as well."

The other two nodded their heads in agreement.

"We could get it to go to the Chamber of Secrets," said Harry thoughtfully. "You need to know parseltongue to enter that, so we'd be pretty safe."

"Or what about the room of requirement?" suggested Ron. "We can always use it to get away from someone if we need to. Plus, you-know-who can get in to the chamber, if he needs to."

Hermione nodded again. "Agreed, especially as the Death Eaters have already gotten in to Hogwarts once," said Hermione. "They might be able to make their way through again."

That reminded Harry of something. "Have they destroyed the vanishing cabinet yet?" he asked in panic. "That's how the Death Eaters got in. What have they done with it?"

They looked at each other, eyes wide, and promptly took to their heels.

Arriving panting and wheezing at the seventh floor (Hermione reaffirmed her conviction to become fit), Harry thought of the room in which Malfoy had been working. The door opened on their third round, and Harry stopped in surprise.

"This is where I came to hide the book," he said, shocked. Seeing the uncomprehending looks of the other two, he grimaced and said: "The potions book, you know, the _half-blood prince_?"

Hermione and Ron winced in sympathy, but the former then looked thoughtful. "Harry," she said hesitantly, "I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time over the book."

Harry and Ron looked surprised. Ron, sensing an emotional moment in the offing, suddenly found a broken-down statue lying on its side highly interesting.

Hermione continued, seeing that she had Harry's attention. "I was jealous," she confessed. "You've always been the best at Defense and I was always better at Potions, so I suppose I felt a little displaced. With everything else that was happening this year, I took it out on you when I should have been happy. I'm sorry, Harry."

"It's ok, Hermione," said Harry, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly and looking down at his feet.

"If I'd listened to you more, perhaps we might have been able to stop Malfoy," said Hermione, her eyes glistening, "but I didn't, because I was so convinced that I was right. You're smart, Harry, and so is Ron. I promise I'll listen more to both your ideas in future."

"It wasn't your fault, Hermione," said Harry, feeling uncomfortable with the emotion in Hermione's eyes, but surprisingly comforted nevertheless. He'd always wished Hermione _would_ listen more to his ideas instead of dismissing them. There was no denying she was smart and intelligent, but he'd been pleasantly surprised when she'd called him and Ron for their inputs in to her plan for destroying the horcruxes.

In first year, before they'd gone in to see Voldemort, she'd told him he was smart, but since then, it always felt as if she was rubbing her marks in to their faces. Yet, without Hermione, it was unlikely that either he or Ron would have survived all their adventures. It was she who'd discovered the basilisk in second year; she who'd uncovered Lupin as a werewolf (albeit a friendly one); she who'd spent all that time in fourth year, trying to teach him spells and keep him alive. In fact, if he thought about it, Hermione had always stood by him through everything, even when Ron hadn't during the debacle of the Triwizard Tournament in fourth year. She had stood unswervingly by his side, believed in him and despite her overbearing tendencies, had always been concerned for Harry and his well-being. Despite her love for rules and authority, she'd never hesitated to break them in helping Harry in some way. Looking back, Harry felt - perhaps even more than Ron - it was Hermione who had been more his friend. He'd never appreciated that till now.

He took a deep breath and looked Hermione dead in the eye. "It wasn't your fault, Hermione," he said with conviction. "Do I wish you'd listened to me? Yes. But even Dumbledore and Snape couldn't find out Malfoy's plan. We tried our best, and it's probably because of that that no one was seriously hurt. All of you went to try to stop the Death Eaters that night. And now you're here with us again because you want to help. You're the best, Hermione."

His face felt thoroughly heated by the time he was done. He had never spoken as he just had to Hermione. There was a lot more that he wanted to say, but the words wouldn't come. But he could tell that Hermione understood.

She always did.

She met his eyes and a small, shy smile appeared on her face. She came forward and gave him a rib-cracking hug, which Harry returned, and then they broke apart.

Ron was staring at the two of them, and Harry could tell he wanted to say something, but the former stayed silent.

"All right then," said Hermione, taking a deep breath. "Where do we start looking?

They spread out over the room, looking for the cabinet, until Hermione finally called out. "Over here! I think this must be it."

Harry and Ron immediately sped to her side, looking up at the tall black-and-gold colored cabinet.

Harry looked up at the immense structure. He had watched Dumbledore sensing magic when they had gone to the cave to retrieve the horcrux. Closing his eyes, his put out his hand and he felt the subtle aura of magic that surrounded the cabinet. Indeed, many of the items nearby seemed to call out to him. Opening his eyes, he steadied himself.

"This is it," he said to Ron and Hermione. "Let's burn it down and make sure no one can use it again."

On the count of three, they cried out as one: "_Incendio!"_

Flames surrounded the cabinet, eating away the old wood. The trio backed away hastily, watching the cabinet burn and ensuring that the fire didn't spread.

"Malfoy must have made sure that we couldn't get in to this room while he was working on it," Harry said at last. "But then how did I manage to find it again when I wanted to hide the book?"

"Probably because he wasn't in here at the time," said Hermione practically. "While Malfoy was here, he didn't want you or any of us specifically to get inside, and he must have told the room that. But the enchantment only holds as long as he's here."

Harry felt as if he'd been hit on his head. "Does that mean…" he began slowly, "that all those times when we were trying to hide from Umbridge during fifth year, all we needed to say was that she shouldn't be able to get in? That's it? And the room would have kept her out no matter what Marietta told her?"

Hermione looked down. "It looks like it," she said sadly. "The awful thing is … we revealed this room to the Death Eaters too, didn't we?"

Harry was silent. "How did Malfoy figure out this room could do that?" he asked, feeling sick.

Hermione shrugged. "He must have experimented." She sighed. "At least we know now how to keep others out."

"We can't afford to let anyone else use this room wrongly," said Harry strongly. "It's too dangerous."

"What can we do about it?" said Hermione. "We won't be here, Harry."

"No, but the D.A. will," put in Ron, grinning. "Maybe they can set up a watch the next year. Make sure no-one dodgy comes to use the place."

"Yeah," said Harry. "We'll put the word out among Neville, Luna and Ginny. They showed up to help the night the Death Eaters came too."

"Between the three of them, they should be able to keep the room safe," said Hermione in agreement. She observed the flames licking the last piece of the wardrobe into ashes and sighed thankfully. "And we've taken care of the cabinet so no-one else can enter Hogwarts this way. Shall we leave?"

"Can someone put the cabinet together again from the ashes?" asked Ron. Hermione and Harry looked at him blankly. "What if someone else knows it's here and puts it together again."

"I don't think there's a way to make the ashes solid again," said Hermione doubtfully.

"I'd rather not take any chances," said Harry darkly. "Hermione, can you transfigure a bag for me?"

Hermione nodded, taking a blank parchment from her bag. Harry watched her movement closely as she flicked her wand and the parchment turned into a small bag. She gave it to Harry. "That should do for now."

Harry strode forward, grabbed a large handful of ashes from the pile and thrust it into the bag. Closing it, he said grimly: "That should take care of any would-be carpenters."

Hermione grinned, but Ron looked blank. "What's a carpet-man got to do with the cabinet?"

"Carpenters, Ron," said Hermione patiently. "They build furniture in the muggle world."

Ron shrugged and nodded.

Hermione looked at her watch. "We've still got time to go and see Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, but we have to hurry."

"Hold on," said Harry and walked in the opposite direction. "I'm getting that potions book back."

Hermione and Ron looked taken aback. "Are you sure, mate?" said Ron gingerly. "I mean, that book was - I mean - you know - it belonged to-"

"Snape," said Harry vindictively. He looked at his best friends. "I know. But for what it's worth, there was good knowledge in that book. It might help us. Besides, I don't want anyone else to find it."

Hermione, who had been about to protest, subsided at that last argument. Granted, no-one seemed to know about this place, but Malfoy had already found it as had Harry. If someone got their hands on such knowledge and the spells that were in the book, the consequences could be dire. Better that the book was with Harry.

They followed Harry around the towering piles of junk.

"How are you going to find it?" asked Ron, dubiously eyeing the clutter in the room.

"There was this old crown thing that I used as a marker," Harry called out. "It was on top of this really ugly warlock's bust. Hang on, I think that's it. Look!"

He scrambled towards the bust of a warlock, and on top of it sat a dusty tiara, stained and rusted. Harry rummaged for his book and waved it triumphantly.

"Got it!" he crowed jubilantly. "All right, let's go!"

He and Ron set off, but for some reason Hermione stayed still. "Hermione!" Ron called out. "Come on!"

Hermione found her voice at long last. "Stop!" she said, her voice dry and cracked. "Come back!"

Harry and Ron looked at each other, then sped back to Hermione's side. Hermione lifted her arm and pointed at the warlock. "Don't you see?" she said incredulously.

"I know he's not a very good-looking warlock, Hermione," Ron began comfortingly, but Hermione seized his arm tightly. Ron squawked.

"No, you idiot, not the warlock," she said menacingly. "The tiara on the top of his head!"

"What about it?" Harry asked, then his face went slack. "No. It's not possible."

_"_It is," said Hermione incredulously, her eyes completely wide in her pale face. "It's the lost diadem! Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Professor McGonagall had finally understood how Dumbledore always knew when someone was coming to see him. It was the castle that kept him informed.

She cocked an eye at her predecessor. The portrait of Dumbledore had finally awoken a day ago. She felt strangely comforted by its presence. At least this much of Dumbledore had remained with them, she thought.

"Potter, Weasley and Miss Granger are approaching," she said.

Dumbledore looked surprised, then he smiled. "Very well, Minerva," he said, chuckling. "Let us see what our enterprising young Gryffindors have for us today."

Professor McGonagall smiled and went to the Headmaster's seat. It felt very odd to sit there when she had always been on the other side.

A tentative knock came at the door. "Enter!" Professor McGonagall called out.

Her three students came in, and Professor McGonagall felt concerned. She had observed them all closely in the past week. Initially shocked by Dumbledore's death, they had seemed all right at the funeral earlier in the day, but now they seemed white and drained.

"What is it?" she asked sharply. "Are you all right? Potter?"

"We're all right, professor." Hermione jumped in. She looked nervously at her friends, then at the new headmistress. "We need to speak with you."

Professor McGonagall inclined her head. "Proceed, Miss Granger," she said kindly.

It was Harry who spoke next. "We won't be returning for seventh year," he said tautly, his voice strained. He looked at Professor McGonagall.

"You are withdrawing from Hogwarts?" Minerva McGonagall had never been more shocked. "You can't be serious, Potter!"

"We won't be returning," he said firmly, again, looking his former Transfiguration professor squarely in the eye. "Formally, at least."

Alert, Professor McGonagall looked at him. He indicated the painting behind her, of Dumbledore. "He left us a mission," said Harry, "and we need to follow it through."

Professor McGonagall looked at her predecessor's portrait and back at her students incredulously. "Indeed, Potter?" she said, her voice dangerously low. "And what does this mission entail?"

"I'm sorry, professor, but we can't tell you," said Harry firmly. He took a deep breath and looked at Hermione and Ron. "But we do need your help."

Professor McGonagall's lips had narrowed to a straight line. Hermione took up where Harry had left off. "We may need to come to Hogwarts urgently," she said. "Could you make us a portkey that will bring us here?"

"Not without an explanation, Miss Granger," said Professor McGonagall. "This is ridiculous. The three of you are barely of age and you want to leave school and - do what? What do you need the portkeys for?"

"Minerva," said a voice behind her and she swung around angrily. Dumbledore looked at her sombrely. "I believe you should grant Miss Granger's request."

"But Albus-" protested Professor McGonagall. "They're talking about leaving! On some mission and they're barely of age. You can't be serious!"

"It is more important than you know, Minerva," said Dumbledore. "Indeed, I applaud the three of you for your decision and - am deeply grateful."

Professor McGonagall looked as though she wanted to protest some more, but then finally sighed heavily and shook her head. "Very well," she said wearily. "When do you want it? It will have to be registered at the Ministry."

"No!" said Harry immediately. "They must not know, Professor. Please!"

Minerva had never felt more trapped. "It is illegal to make an unauthorized portkey, Potter," she said coldly, but the pleading in his eyes undid her. Closing her eyes, she shook her head. She picked up a paperweight on the desk and eyed the three of them. "I trust you all," she said, her voice very low. "You know the dangers that this could bring to Hogwarts. I trust that you will be careful."

"Yes, professor," said the three at once, all together.

"It should bring you to this office when the three of you say _Hogwarts_," said Professor McGonagall, pointing her wand at the paperweight.

"Wait, professor," said Hermione. "Could you make it to seventh floor corridor near the room of requirement instead?"

Professor McGonagall did not bother questioning Hermione; she merely nodded and waved her wand. The paperweight glowed blue for a second before fading away. She handed it to Hermione who took it with a murmured thanks.

"There's something else," said Harry awkwardly. He looked at his waiting professor and sighed. "We need to talk to Professor Dumbledore - privately - if you don't mind."

Professor McGonagall eyed him, her eyebrows raised. Then she looked back at Dumbledore's portrait and stood up. "I have to check on the kitchens," she said drily. "I trust that when I return I will be able to enter this office?"

Without waiting for an answer, she headed towards the door and Harry let out the breath he had inadvertently been holding. Professor McGonagall swept her way past him and opened the door. Before she closed it, he could have sworn she murmured a "good luck" and he looked at the other two for confirmation. Their nods told him that she had indeed said it. Harry felt immensely grateful for her understanding.

"And now how may I help you, Harry?" asked Dumbledore softly.

Harry looked at his former headmaster. "We found Ravenclaw's diadem," he said.

There were loud gasps as all the former heads of Hogwarts immediately rushed to a position where they could view Harry and his friends. Amid the whispers and the derisive snorts, Harry kept his eye on Dumbledore.

"I see," said Dumbledore slowly. "How-?"

"The room of requirement," said Harry shortly, his mind going back to the memory.

_It is," said Hermione incredulously, her eyes completely wide in her pale face. "It's the lost diadem! Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem!" _

_Harry felt dazed. Could it really be? He had been here before. He'd even handled the thing. There was no way… Then suddenly, his mind became clear. _

_"Ron," he said distinctly and Ron looked at him alertly. "Can you make sure no one comes in here?" _

_Ron nodded and sped towards the doors of the room. Hermione called after him. "Come back Ron. That's not necessary!" She looked at Harry. "Just think that no-one needs to enter the room, Harry, and the room will respond." _

_"It's better to be sure," said Harry tightly, annoyed that he'd forgotten about the room's abilities again. No-one should enter the room at all, he thought to the room. Still, he looked at Hermione. "I'd feel better if Ron was there on guard Hermione."_

_Hermione pursed her lips, but agreed. She looked at the waiting Ron and said: "Call out if something happens, or someone tries to enter, Ron." _

_Ron nodded again and set off. Hermione and Harry looked at each other. "How do we know if it's a horcrux?" asked Hermione timidly. _

_"I don't know," said Harry frustratedly. "I don't think he set up any defenses, though. I handled it, didn't I?" _

_"Did you feel anything," asked Hermione cautiously. "Any magic, anything at all?" _

_Harry shook his head. "Let me try again," he said slowly. He put his hands out and tried to feel for something along the lines of what Dumbledore had been doing in the cave. _

_He couldn't feel anything. _

_He stepped closer, reaching out to the diadem. Opening his eyes, he focused on the central jewel. It seemed to glow and reach towards him. He found himself going closer until he was suddenly wrenched back. _

_He could hear someone calling him as if through a fog. Dazedly, he blinked and came to, taking in his surroundings and Hermione's frightened face. He could hear someone sprinting towards them. _

_"What's wrong? What happened?" Ron demanded, panting. "Harry?" _

_"I don't know!" said Hermione, her voice shaking. "We were trying to find out if the diadem was a horcrux and it was as if Harry was caught in a spell. He was going towards it, and I had to pull him back. He couldn't seem to hear me!" _

_"I'm fine," said Harry a trifle blearily. "I'm all right. Don't worry." _

_They sank down beside him. He had apparently lost his balance and sat on the ground. "Harry," said Hermione carefully, her voice low and cautious. "What happened?" _

_Harry shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs from his mind. He looked at the innocent-looking diadem. "I don't know whether it's a horcrux or not," he said finally. "Let's take it with us to Dumbledore. We'll find out somehow." _

_"Put it in the bag," said Hermione, holding out the beaded bag with hands that still shook. "Can we go now?" _

_"Did you get the book too?" asked Ron roughly, pulling Harry back on his feet. _

_"Yeah, it's here," said Harry, picking up the book from where he'd dropped it when they'd spotted the diadem. "Let's put that in too, Hermione." _

_They made their way to the doors slowly, still shocked. _

_Ron looked around one last time at the vast room with its enormous piles of clutter. "You're right, Harry," he said worriedly. "We need to make sure no one else finds this room." _

_"We'll talk to Neville and the others on the train," said Hermione, regaining some of the firmness in her tone. "In the meantime, let's get a move on."_

As Harry came to the end of his story, Hermione took out the beaded bag carefully and upended it on the enormous desk. The diadem slid out, its jewel winking in the light. The whispers and gasps from the portraits doubled in volume.

"That's the diadem," said a new voice, and everyone turned to look at the sorting hat. It's cracked brim flapped open as it spoke again. "Rowena lost it somehow. I only came to know at the very end when she begged me to look after her daughter, Helena."

"The Grey Lady?" asked one of the headmistresses in the portrait, shocked. "She is the ghost of Ravenclaw tower."

"That's her," confirmed the sorting hat. "Helena was very clever, but for some reason she became jealous of Rowena's accomplishments, and she stole the diadem, taking it with her. Rowena tried to find her, but she fell fatally ill, so she sent the Baron after her daughter to bring her home."

"The Bloody Baron?" asked Ron in disbelief. "The ghost of Slytherin."

"The ghost of Slytherin," said the sorting hat in satisfaction. "In his quest to return Helena to Hogwarts, he overstepped his bounds and murdered her. She has distrusted men ever since. I didn't think it likely that she would ever confide in anyone about the diadem, but it appears now that she did."

"Tom Riddle," said Harry, understanding. "How do you know all this, Hat?"

The sorting hat gave a dry chuckle. "Oh, I know more than you think, dear boy," it said drily. "I'm connected to this castle, you know. Over so many hundreds of years, with so much magic ambient in the atmosphere, it's impossible for me not to pick up_ something_, though I don't precisely know what I , I told you, Rowena Ravenclaw confided in me, and when the Baron and Helena Ravenclaw returned as ghosts, it was I who allowed them entry in to the castle. I have heard their story, but I hadn't known that Helena confided the whereabouts of the diadem to anyone else until now. Otherwise I would have alerted Dumbledore immediately."

"So it is a horcrux then?" asked Harry out loud.

"It seems likely," said Dumbledore, nodding his head. He pointed to a long case on top of the fireplace mantle. " Mr. Weasley, you will find the sword of Gryffindor behind you. It is the best chance of destroying the horcrux if indeed it exists since it is impregnated with-"

"-Basilisk venom, we know," said Harry shortly.

Dumbledore smiled approvingly at them. "You have made tremendous progress in a very short time," he said. "I am proud of you all."

Hermione blushed and Harry shuffled his feet as Ron silently handed him the sword.

Harry hefted the sword and swung it towards the diadem lying on the table. There was absolute dead silence in the room. The very air seemed still and silent, awaiting the moment.

"You must be quick, Harry," said Dumbledore urgently. "It may attempt to fight back if it is a horcrux. Pierce it in the central jewel as quickly as you can and step back."

Harry nodded and stepped closer, the long edge of the sword gleaming in the firelight.

There was something in the room now, they could all sense. Some sly and unknown presence that seemed to wait just under the air. Harry could hear Hermione and Ron breathing as he stepped closer and closer. He swung the sword back and then -

The central jewel turned from red to black as the tip of the sword pierced it and a dreadful scream pierced the air. Harry shuddered but held the sword as it began shaking in his hand. The screams echoed through the room, and as they faded, the tiara seemed to glow more brightly under Harry's surprised gaze. Then the blackness spread from the central jewel as it cracked , the darkness bleeding in to the rest of the diadem. A burning smell filled the room and the diadem cracked, falling into halves on the table.

No-one moved as the screams died and the darkness seemed to disappear. After a few moments, Harry lifted the sword down with his shaking hand. Nothing happened.

He felt very cold; drained even. He heard footsteps behind him and felt Ron's solid presence behind him. Hermione's warm hand stole into his and he squeezed it gratefully.

"I have said it once," said Dumbledore slowly, "and I will say it again. I applaud the three of you for your grace, your courage, and your willingness to do what is right rather than what is easy. If no-one else says it, I will. Thank you for your selfless service to the wizarding world, Harry, Ronald, and Hermione."

Harry raised his eyes to the portrait. "I wish you all good fortune in your quest," said Dumbledore gently. "Minerva has made you the portkey. If there is anything else you need, please do not hesitate to ask for it." A slow smile spread over his face as he regarded them. "Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."

Harry found himself smiling. It felt as if Fawkes had come back to sing.

"And now I believe the three of you have a train to catch," said Dumbledore cheerfully. Hermione looked at her watch and squawked.

"We've got to go," she said anxiously. "We have less than ten minutes."

They turned and ran for the door, but before they slipped through, Harry turned to look at Dumbledore's portrait one last time. Despite Dumbledore's smile, he could see something worried in his eyes.

"Harry, come on!"

He turned and ran through the door, closing it behind him as they ran helter-skelter for their belongings and the Hogwarts Express.

The portrait of Dumbledore sighed, steepling his hands deep in thought, and looked rather wistfully at the window.

"Good luck, my boy," he murmured.

**A/N: Yay, they found their first horcrux! I'm so happy. I wasn't initially going to have them find the diadem right at the beginning, but the vanishing cabinet gave me an excellent reason to make them find the room again. I don't know what they did with the actual cabinet in the series, so I had the three of them destroy it over here. Plus, it let me play around with the security of the room of requirement. I plan to have the Hogwarts crew play a more important role than they did in the actual series, where we missed all the action. On the one hand, it made us think it Harry's point of view, but on the other hand, it would have been nice to see how the D.A. reacted to the Death Eaters on staff. Those must have been interesting times. **

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! **

**Blenda73: **Thanks. I like to think it does. As much as I love the series, I thought I'd do my own take on it. Glad you like it.

**Batamut:** Ron is under-utilized as I think are all the Weasleys in a way. As for Ron, he has a lot of insecurity issues that he needs to deal with. They're not going all at once, but I wanted to make him have his own voice and find his own strengths. Anyway, I'm finding this story a lot of fun.

**IrishDiamond_:_ **Hope you liked the action in this one :D Hopefully, from here the action takes off a little bit more, but then again, we'll have to see :D.

**RebeccaRoy**: Glad you liked Hermione's character. I can see her doing all these things too :D

**Till next time folks! Thanks for reading and taking the time to comment! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6 - Plans for the DA

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated characters belong to JK Rowling. I own nothing.

**Chapter 6 – Plans for the D.A. and Diagon Alley**

Steam was already pouring from the Hogwarts Express as the trio sprinted towards it, carrying their newly lightened bags ("Thank God you found the featherlight charm, Hermione," said a breathless Harry). Fortunately, Neville had been on the lookout and waved them over to the compartment in which he, Ginny, and Luna were sitting. Thanking Neville profusely, the newly arrived trio sank down in their seats after putting their trunks away.

Harry gave Hermione and Ron a significant look that the other three caught at once. "Do you need us to leave?" asked Neville nervously.

Hermione shook her head at once. "No, what we have to say concerns all of you," she said, smiling reassuringly at Neville.

He subsided again into the seat from which he had half-risen, and looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione keenly. Ginny and Luna looked equally alert.

_"Colloportus!" _whispered Hermione, waving her wand at the door, which immediately sealed shut. She then proceeded to wave her wand, a small violet flare coming out at the end to form a spiral. "_Nolimperturbaris_," she incanted softly. The violet spiral grew bigger, encompassing their compartment before fading away. Hermione nodded. "It should be safe to talk now," she said, putting her wand away.

"What's the last spell you used?" asked Harry curiously.

"The imperturbable charm," said Ginny briskly. "No one can hear what we're saying now unless Hermione revokes the charm."

Harry remembered having heard of the charm in fifth year while they had all been staying in Grimmauld Place. He nodded briefly, and then turned businesslike.

"Next year's going to be different," he said slowly, not quite knowing how to start. "Dumbledore's not going to be there for starters, and - " he hesitated - "neither are the three of us."

There were three different gasps, and Ginny went white. "What do you mean?" she demanded fiercely. "Where are you going?"

"We've been given a mission," said Harry, refusing to look at Ginny. Before she could ask again, he added: "We can't tell you what it is. No-one knows apart from the three of us and we're not supposed to let anyone else know either."

"Is it - is it to help defeat you-know-who?" asked Neville hesitantly.

Harry looked at Hermione and Ron, then turned to Neville. "Yes," he said shortly. "But we can't tell you more than that. It's better that you all don't know."

"How do you know we can't help?" asked Ginny, her brown eyes boring into the side of Harry's face. "Who gave you the right to decide?"

"That's enough, Ginny," said Ron roughly. "It's Harry's mission and he was only given permission to share it with me and Hermione. That gives him the right to decide as far as I'm concerned."

"I'm Harry's girl -" But Ginny cut herself off. She closed her eyes tightly, her lips working, and finally she turned away to the window.

The silence in the compartment was profound. For a moment, Harry yearned to comfort Ginny, but he remembered what could happen if Voldemort got his hands on Ginny; remembered his reasons for breaking up with her in the first place. He too closed his eyes, and then opened them again.

"Listen," he said, addressing the awkward-looking Nevillle and the dreamy Luna. "It's not that we don't believe you can help. Out of all the D.A. members, you were the only ones who responded the night the Death Eaters attacked. I _know, _I _believe_ in all of you. But while we're out there, someone needs to be here to protect all the students."

Luna's eyes sharpened. "The umgubular slashkilters may return," she observed, her dreamy voice remaining unchanged.

Before Hermione could say anything about Luna's imaginary creatures, Harry rushed on: "Exactly, the death eaters could return. There'd be no-one to stop them. Voldemort was only ever afraid of Dumbledore, remember? I bet there'll be a lot more students from the houses who could give him information about Hogwarts or anything else he wants. What's to stop them? Someone needs to be here to protect the muggleborns and others."

"You can count on us, Harry," said Neville, his round face determined.

"There's one main thing," said Hermione, taking over from Harry at his nod. "We know Malfoy used the Room of Requirement to help the death eaters enter."

The others nodded and she continued: "Apparently, the room can transform itself into anything we need _but_ it can also keep out specific people that we don't want finding the room."

Harry looked at Neville, Luna and, with great difficulty, Ginny. "We need you to make sure at least one person is in the room of requirement at all times. We don't want _anyone_, especially from the other side, to be able to use the room."

"What about during classtime?" asked Neville hesitantly.

"See if you can get the other D.A. members to help," said Hermione.

"You'll have to get a schedule of everyone's free time and ask them to help out," added Harry. He looked at them doubtfully. "I don't know how difficult it's going to be, but it's really, really important. Malfoy abused the room and we don't want anyone else like him using it to make life harder at Hogwarts."

"We'll find a way," said Ginny resolutely.

"You've all got to keep training, too," said Harry suddenly. "All the stuff we practised before - make sure everyone has those spells down pat."

"I'd send you a few more books with jinxes and hexes, but I think we'll need them too," said Hermione rather reluctantly. "We'll try and send them on to you all."

"We'll still be able to communicate by the D.A. coins, won't we?" asked Neville anxiously.

"Yes," said Hermione briefly.

"And keep an eye on the ruddy Slytherins," said Ron suddenly. "Anyone who's spouting off about mudbloods or about pureblood superiority - keep an eye on them, and make sure they don't know what you're all going to be doing either."

Harry added warningly: "It's not just the Slytherins either. Don't forget, Barty Crouch Jr. was a Ravenclaw and Pettigrew was a Gryffindor." Harry said this last bitterly. "We don't want to forget that we should always be on our guard."

"All right, Harry," said Neville uncertainly and took a huge breath. "We'll keep Hogwarts safe while you're on your mission."

"Thanks, Neville," said Harry, relieved.

But Neville wasn't finished. "What if we need to get in touch with you or you need to talk to us or warn us about something?" he asked. "The D.A. coins aren't made for that purpose."

Hermione nodded. "I'm looking into that, Neville. I'll need to do some research, but we'll have something by the end of the month, I hope."

"You can do your research at my home if you like," offered Neville shyly. "We have a really big library. There might be a few books in there that might help you."

Hermione looked thrilled. "Thanks Neville," she said jubilantly. "I may take you up on that offer. Harry, do you mind if I borrow Hedwig for a week? I'll need to order a few books from Flourish and Blotts."

Harry looked torn, but at last he nodded. "It'll probably be better if she stays with you anyway. My relatives don't like having her around. It may not be safe for her to be flying around near the house either."

"If you need to get in touch with us, Harry, use the phone and call me," said Hermione sternly. "If I haven't heard from you in a few days, then I'll call myself and I'd rather not get you in trouble if I can help it."

"And I'll send Pig," added Ron, grinning. "You'll have to keep us in the loop, mate."

Harry looked at the determined faces of his friends gratefully and nodded.

"We're reaching King's Cross," said Hermione who had glanced out of the window. "We'd better change our clothes. The boys can wait outside while we change."

She had taken out her wand and waved it in a spiral again, but the reverse of what she had done the last time. The compartment flared violet again and the light slowly dissipated into Hermione's wand.

Neville, Harry, and Ron hastily retreated outside.

The train pulled in to King's Cross with a screech, and students began disembarking. Harry watched them melancholically. Hogwarts had been the only real home he'd ever had, and the thought that he might not see it again for a long time made him feel a bit depressed. The compartment door opened and the girls waved the three of them inside; Harry sighed and put away his robes, stowing his wand and pulling out his trunks.

The Weasleys were waiting for them on the platform, and Harry cheered up a bit when he saw their waves of greetings and was hugged and kissed by Mrs. Weasley. Under cover of everyone's greetings, he pulled Mrs. Weasley aside and, according to their plan, gently asked her for his Gringotts vault key.

"Oh Harry dear, don't worry about it," said Mrs. Weasley at once. "Whatever you need I'll get it for you. It's too dangerous to be out by yourself in Diagon Alley."

Harry felt, as always, a small tug of frustration at Mrs. Weasley's attitude. She was a formidable and loving mother, but sometimes she was so incredibly overprotective that it was annoying. No matter what happened, she persisted in thinking him a child. And Harry hadn't been that in a long time. Nor was he, strictly speaking, one of her children either. "That's all right, Mrs. Weasley," he said politely, "I don't know what I may need myself yet. And I need to go to Diagon Alley for a few things."

He held out his hand expectantly and looked Mrs. Weasley squarely in the eye. She seemed a little bewildered, and looked at her husband for support. "But Dumbledore said specifically that-"

"Dumbledore isn't here, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry firmly, trying very hard to be patient. "Regardless, this is one of the things he wanted me to do."

Mrs. Weasley's eyes had filled with tears at Harry's first statement, but at a nod from her husband, she reluctantly opened her purse, took our Harry's key and gave it to him. "Are we ready to leave now?" she asked irritably of her family. "Harry dear, how are you getting home?"

"My aunt and uncle are waiting for me outside, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry. "I'll go home with them."

He had no intention of doing so, of course, but Harry wasn't going to tell Mrs. Weasley that. He, Harry, had other plans that the trio had made together, and he needed to get to Diagon Alley to do so.

As Mrs. Weasley turned away, Hermione caught his arm and gave him a vial. "Polyjuice potion from Slughorn's supply," she whispered. Then she held out her hand. It had a handful of hairs. "Here, I took some hairs from a boy who was about your height outside. You shouldn't need to change your clothes."

"Thanks, Hermione," said Harry fervently. "Have you got yours, too?"

"Yes, here they are," said Hermione, holding up another vial and a handful of hairs. "They're all human hairs this time, too."

Grinning at each other, they set off through the portal to the muggle world together.

On the muggle side of King's Cross, they found Hermione's parents waiting for them, their faces wreathed in smiles. Harry and Ron had never been close to them, as he was to the Weasleys. Hermione had never told them very much about her parents either. But the Grangers were a friendly couple who clearly adored their daughter and welcomed her friends. The group hugged and talked for a few moments before the Weasleys departed, leaving Harry and Hermione behind.

Harry felt someone tap him on the shoulder and looked around to see Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia behind him.

"Let's get going, boy," said Uncle Vernon, smiling so insincerely that it made Harry's teeth hurt. "Petunia and I have things to do. Can't wait around all day. We've wasted enough time already waiting for this train of yours."

Harry drew his uncle aside. "I have some things to do, Uncle Vernon," he said politely, aware that the Grangers were watching them curiously. "I need to go to Diagon Alley first."

Uncle Vernon's face turned purple, but he controlled himself with great effort, as aware as Harry of the eyes following them. "Look here, boy, if you think we're going to wait around all day for you to drag your lazy behind back home, you've got another thing coming."

"You don't have to wait for me," said Harry calmly. "I'll be back by dinner-time, I expect. I'll get home myself."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" demanded Aunt Petunia waspishly.

"It was a sudden decision, Aunt Petunia," said Harry honestly. "I'm sorry I've made you both come all this way, but you don't have to wait for me, I promise. I'll see you in the night."

A throat cleared behind them and the Dursleys jumped. Mrs. Granger was standing there a little awkwardly. "I'm sorry to interrupt," she said hesitantly, "but Hermione mentioned that she and Harry need to go to Diagon Alley for a few hours. We'll be heading home ourselves, but we're spending the day in London so we can take Harry home if there's a problem."

"Not at all," said Uncle Vernon through gritted teeth. "So your daughter goes to - school - with the boy, does she? We don't want to put you to any trouble, of course."

Mrs. Granger smiled. "It won't be any trouble," she said kindly. "They're the best of friends, and perhaps we'll get to spend a little time with Harry too. Is that all right with you, dear?" She addressed the last to Harry who nodded at once.

"All right then," said Uncle Vernon, clearly relieved. "We'll see you in the night, boy."

He and Aunt Petunia shook hands with Mrs. Granger, and nodded stiffly in the direction of Mr. Granger and Hermione, and walked off quickly towards the exit. Mrs. Granger glanced thoughtfully after them, but made no comment. Instead, she smiled at Harry and motioned to him to follow her to where Hermione and her father were waiting.

Harry didn't want to put the Grangers to the inconvenience of having to take care of him. "It's really nice of you to give me a lift," Harry said awkwardly. "But I can get back home myself, honest. I don't want to put you to the trouble."

It was Mr. Granger who spoke after exchanging a nod with his wife. "It's no trouble, Harry," he said cheerfully. "It'll be a pleasure to spend some time with Hermione's friends. We know a lot about you and Ron from Hermione's letters, but we've never actually gotten to know you in person. So, after you run and Hermione run your errands, we'll meet you at about six-thirty back here, and we'll have some dinner. Then we'll drop you home and head home ourselves. Does that sound all right, Hermione love?"

Hermione nodded brightly. "That's fine, daddy. We'll just put away our things in the car first, shall we?"

Mr. Granger grinned. "Good idea. You don't want to be carrying those things all over London. What about Crookshanks and the owl, though?"

"Crookshanks can come with us," said Hermione, " He'll be fine in the alley, but Hedwig, that's Harry's owl, can make her way to the house easily enough. She's staying with us for the summer."

The Grangers were clearly startled by this announcement, but made no protest. They all trooped out of the station to where the Granger's car was parked - a big, sleek, silver vehicle - and put their trunks inside. Crookshanks curled himself around Hermione's legs and Hedwig hooted softly and pecked Harry's ear affectionately before taking off.

"We'll see you at six-thirty, mum," said Hermione, hugging her parents. "Have fun."

"You too, dear," said Mrs. Granger, waving at them both before putting her arm through her husband's and walking away.

"Thanks, Hermione," said Harry, shuffling his feet. "It's really nice of you."

"Don't be silly, Harry," said Hermione fondly. "Now let's get over to the restrooms and change. You've got your wand, haven't you?"

Harry nodded and they set off together, Crookshanks following them. Hermione glanced at Harry. "Do you think Crookshanks would be very recognizable if we took him in to the alley?" she asked apprehensively.

Harry grimaced. "Probably," he said. "What can we do otherwise?"

"Crookshanks," said Hermione, turning to her orange pet, who was eyeing her with what seemed to be resignation, "would you mind not following us around Diagon Alley?"

Crookshanks' features seemed to droop. He glared at Hermione.

"It's just for a few hours, dear," said Hermione persuasively. "I promise I'll open a very nice tin of fish for your dinner tonight."

Crookshanks' glare intensified.

"With cream and your favorite snack biscuits?" Bribery was clearly the way to Crookshanks' heart. He cocked his head to one side, eyeing Hermione consideringly and began to wash his paw.

Hermione sighed. "All right, you can sleep on the bed tonight, too," she said, defeated. "Please, Crookshanks, it's very important. You know it is."

Crookshanks drew himself up haughtily, wound himself around Hermione's legs, glared at Harry, and finally stalked off towards the Grangers' car again, curling up under it for a nap.

"Won't he get hot?" asked Harry, grinning at Hermione's rueful face and Crookshanks' antics.

Hermione nodded, and looking around to make sure that no-one was watching, she surreptitiously palmed her wand and waved it at the car. "It's a comfort charm that Crookshanks loves," she confided to Harry. "I use it all the time in the dorms. If anyone comes, he can always run away and come find me, too. I don't know how he does it, but he always finds me."

Harry felt envious at Hermione's use of magic. She, of course, had come of age back in September. He, Harry, still had a whole month to go.

"Let's get going," said Hermione exasperatedly, putting her wand away again. Looking at Harry's laughing face, she added: "You needn't laugh at me, Harry; you're going to miss Hedwig too."

Harry smiled ruefully. It was true that he would miss his owl. She was the only being on Privet Drive who didn't despise him and who listened - his fellow prisoner and companion.

They made their way to the restrooms and separated, agreeing to meet at the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione made her way to a cubicle and shut the door. Thankfully, there didn't seem to be anyone in the women's restroom, so no-one would see her change her appearance. She opened the vial of polyjuice and put the hair in it. The potion bubbled and turned a light blue color. She looked at it doubtfully. Her last experience of polyjuice had made her somewhat queasy of trying it again, but she took a deep breath and gulped down the potion.

A few gasping, breathless moments later, she made her way out of the cubicle and looked at herself in the mirror. A blue-eyed girl with black hair looked back at her from the mirror. She had changed into another muggle outfit just in case anyone had been following her and her things were shrunk in her handbag. Hearing a group of girls come in, she busied herself at the sink, washing her hands and brushing the black curls of her hair. As the other women left, she left with them, making her way to the pub that served as the entrance to Diagon Alley. Entering the pub, she saw the boy whose hair she had plucked sitting at one of the tables in the back. Catching his eye, she made a small sign to let him know it was her and nodded towards the Diagon Alley exit, making her way towards it.

In the alleyway, she put on her robes over her dress hurriedly, seeing that no-one was there. A boy with golden hair appeared in the entrance and she held up her wand. "Hermione?" he whispered.

"What spell did you use to save me from the troll in first year?" she demanded.

"Ron used _wingardium leviosa_," said Harry, "and I put my wand up the troll's nose." He held up his wand and grinned. "My turn. What did you say when I asked you to leave before facing Quirrell?"

Hermione smiled. "I said you were a great wizard," she said softly. "You've only become better since then."

They heard footsteps. "Someone's coming," said Harry hurriedly. "Tap the bricks, Hermione."

Hermione used her wand to tap the bricks that would open the archway to Diagon Alley. The bricks wiggled and as the archway appeared, the two of them rushed in to the alley and in to Flourish and Blotts where they hid behind one of the shelves and watched the entrance.

After a few minutes, Harry sighed. "No-one followed us," he said. "but let's stay here for an hour and then change our appearance again before going out."

Hermione nodded. "Let's look for some books that will help us," she said. "I'll look for charms for communicating and so on. You go and look for defense books. Then we'll go and get the money from Gringotts and come back before we leave to buy them."

They split up, each heading to a different section. Harry had never spent much time in Flourish and Blotts before, but he examined the defense books seriously. They would need spells that would shield them from enemies, he thought, as well as jinxes and hexes to throw if they needed to escape.

He picked out a couple of likely looking books and perused them, looking at the spells listed. He put a few back, keeping one or two, and then his eye fell on a huge volume entitled: _The Master Booke of Defense: Defense Againste the Darkest and Foulest of Magicks_. He pulled it out, looking at the pages. He had never seen a book like this. Its pages seemed to be illuminated from within, and spells seemed to be whispering at him as he turned the page. It was divided into sections: _Shields_, _jinxes, hexes, defenses, wards_.

He would get this book, Harry decided, and looked for his moneybag. He didn't want it to go by the time he came back. Their next stop was Gringotts, but he was sure he still had some galleons left from his Hogsmeade trips. He hadn't spent very much this year. He had about fifty galleons left. Good enough, he thought, and keeping the book aside, he eyed another set of books.

Hermione was looking at the charms section. She had a huge collection of books at home that she was planning to take, but she hadn't read anything there that she thought she could use that would help them communicate. She had already picked a few books on housecare that contained spells like warming food and cooking, as well as a few magical recipe books. She would try those out over the next month. She had even picked up a book about weather charms that she hoped would protect them. She closed her eyes and thought hard. How did people communicate? They needed something to communicate with, for starters. It would have to be inconspicuous and non-descript. Something no-one would think was at all out of the ordinary and confiscate. Perhaps a mirror or a coin?

She gasped. Harry had been given a mirror by Sirius. It had been one of a linked pair that apparently allowed two people to communicate. Perhaps she could do something like that. She would need to link the two items together in some way. She pursed her lips ruefully, thinking of Sirius and Harry. Poor Harry, she thought, he had lost all the people who had ever been parents to him, even Dumbledore. She didn't know what she would do if something ever happened to her own parents. She had to protect them, too.

Hermione picked up _"Protective Charms Moste Olde_" from the shelves, paging through it and looking for the Fidelius charm. There it was, and it had listed a few others, too. She glanced at her watch; she only had a half hour left and she still needed to look at defensive transfiguration books and healing books. She wished she had told Harry to look at potions books as well. Someone tapped her from behind, startling her and making her turn around swiftly. She sighed in relief. It was Harry.

"How's it going?" he asked in hushed tones, showing her the books he had selected for defense. She hurriedly updated him on her prospective purchases and he nodded as she told him to look for healing books and potions. He went off in those directions, leaving his books with her. She looked at them. He seemed to have chosen good books.

She continued her search, picking up more books on healing charms and defensive spells when Harry returned with _Healing Wounds and Spell Damage_ as well as other healing and defensive potions books.

"Time's running out, Hermione," he said, worried. "Let's go. I'll pay for this lot, but we'll need to find a way to carry them."

Hermione nodded. "I found an undetectable extension charm in these books," she said, "I'll see if I can cast it on our bags."

"Let's change first," said Harry grimly, uncorking another vial of potion and dropping a hair in it. He glanced at Hermione who was doing the same thing. They each went behind a few shelves to drink the potion and change. Harry changed into a brown-haired mousy looking boy and Hermione into an older golden-haired woman. They made their way to the counter with their books, and paid for their purchases with Hermione acting as Harry's older sister.

Hermione stopped Harry before he could leave the store. "Let's cast the charm," she said quietly. Harry nodded and watched as Hermione flicked her wand deftly towards her bag and chanted quietly. Then she looked inside and put her arm inside. Her eyes opened wide.

"It worked," she said jubilantly. "Now you, Harry."

"I can't do magic," Harry said, "underage remember?"

"Not in Diagon Alley," Hermione reminded him. "There's so many people around, they won't know who's really doing magic."

"Right, I forgot," said Harry abashed. Taking a breath, he pointed at his bag and copied Hermione's actions. Hoping the spell had worked, he too put his arm and was delighted when he couldn't feel the bottom.

They put their books in, adding featherlight charms to make the bags easier to carry and finally emerged from the bookstore.

"Gringotts next," said Harry, looking around casually to see if anyone was watching them. He grinned at Hermione. "Let's go."

**A/N: On to Gringotts next! I wanted Harry to get his key from Mrs. Weasley. I've always thought it really irresponsible of him to so blithely give the key to someone else. Harry has absolutely no idea what's in his vault and he gives access to it quite freely which, to my mind, makes absolutely no sense. He grew up thinking he had no money, and I would think that would make him appreciate what he has more instead of taking it for granted. Not that the Weasleys or anyone would take advantage of it, but it's always a good idea to know exactly what you have in your vault and what transactions are happening in it. The visit to the goblins should be interesting, I hope. Anyway, hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. As always, I love to read your reviews and hear your thoughts. Till next time!**

**IrishDiamond:**I'm so glad you liked the history of the castle part :D I thought it would be intriguing! I can't wait to write about the D.A. either. I wish JK Rowling had written more about it, too, but it's going to be challenging, keeping both the storylines going. But it should be lots of fun, too!_  
_

**Susan M. M. **Great observations about Ron and Hermione. It makes sense that someone in the magical world would take it completely for granted, and growing up in it Ron would probably have absorbed a lot of knowledge without realizing it, unlike Harry or Hermione. Hermione makes up for it by reading and improving herself, but Harry always follows Ron's lackadaisical example (which he's now regretting). Ron too must grow and overcome his own shortcomings, and that is in part, what I want this story to be about.

Till next time! Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
